Corvus: The Raven Constellation
by Demonic-Slytherin224
Summary: Azkaban made a mistake, putting two of the most dangerous people in Britain together and soon they come to an accord, a truce between family. One full of loyalty can't forsake his God-Son, so together they track him down. Once full of hate, the other is on a road of peace and must have the other's steady hand to guide. The God-Son turns out to be something new, a wild card.
1. Chapter 1

Corvus

Chapter One: Intro to Stars.

Bellatrix Lestrange sat in her cell of the great wizard prison known as Azkaban, after being in here for the last six years her normal beauty had faded and left her hollow, she looked up towards the sky it was night and the stars were just as beautiful as any other night. It was one of those times when the Dementors were not around her cell so she could breathe a small sigh of relief, if it wasn't for her training in shielding her mind she might have gone insane. To keep appearances when any human would come near her cell she would act completely off her rocker, one time she managed to bite a man's ear off before they held her down. Her ears perked up a bit at the sound of voices.

"I just can't believe they want these two in the same cell!" One man said sounding irritated.

"Don't think about it too much, they are cousins" The other replied shrugging and opened the door to Bella's cell, they were both wearing cloaks with masks on so she couldn't see them, they were carrying or dragging another prisoner "Guess what Bitch you ain't going to be alone no more, Say Hi and play nice to your cellmate" With that the men closed her cell and went on with their night.

The man grunted in annoyance as he slowly stood "B-bella?" He asked in a throaty voice, his hair was as dark as night and reach down his back, his eyes were sunken in and slightly hollow looking but they burned an ice-blue.

As she examined the man her eyes widened in sudden realization on whom he was "Sirius!" She growled backing away from him.

Sirius sighed and sat down on the floor by the door "No point in trying to run from me Bella, we are just going to have to get along or kill each other." He said bitterly, crossing his arms. She could see he now had some tattooing on them, she could see a lily flower, full moon, a stag and a snake on his shoulder, it wasn't colored but symbols. Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter and the snake was more than likely Regulus, his brother. "And I would rather save my strength for Peter"

Bella raised a brow "Peter? Petigrew?" She asked now slightly interested, it was common knowledge at this point that Sirius Orion Black, the basic blood brother of James Potter had sold them out to Voldemort.

Sirius gave off a short laugh "Yeah, that bastard sold out the Potters. Don't tell me you thought it was me dear cousin" He said smirking something was keeping him from losing his mind but what?

"Oh I knew he was a spy" Bella said with a smirk "But I had hoped you came to your senses and sold them out"

"Well I didn't" He cut her off with a growl.

"Why didn't you?" She asked with a raised brow.

Sirius shrugged "James was my brother." He said softly "I failed him..."

They sat in silence for a little while; Sirius just gazed out the little port in the room. It was a full moon, no doubt he was thinking of the freedom he had running around in the moon light. His eyes had a glassed look to them, but she didn't feel the chill of the Dementors yet so he was in his memories.

Bella felt a little sorry for her cousin "Hey...Siri..Remember when we were kids?" She asked with a hint of a smile "I pushed you out of that cherry tree"

Sirius chuckled weakly "Yeah...Broke my left arm.." He said looking over at her. "Or the time I tripped Reg down the stairs?"

Bella grinned a little "Andie and Cissy smacking you both upside the head for being stupid, or when Reg tried to prank you, only to have it being used against him."

Sirius barked out a little laugh "Cissy breaking into your makeup…or Andie slipping while skating, dragging you down with her."

Bella let out a sigh, they had good memories before Hogwarts. They were a family, scared from their parents and for each other but a family "I missed you...you know that?" She said softly, brushing a little hair out of her face.

"I missed you too...Things changed when I was sorted into Gryffindor." Sirius said remembering the beating he got that winter for Christmas; he was the only member of the living family being out of Slytherin.

Bella nodded gently looking out to the stars again "No...Siri...you changed..." She whispered softly.

Sirius looked at her with confusion on his face "What are you talking about?" He said quickly.

"Siri...when you became a Lion you hated me...hated Andie...hated Cissy...hated your own brother..." She whispered with a frown shifting to where she could look at him clearly "You paid more attention to your friends, pranking and girls more than your family."

Sirius shifted a second uncomfortable "Bella...It wasn't that I didn't care for you...you just slipped farther into darkness...into Voldemort" He said rubbing his forehead moving his filthy hair out of his face.

Bella sat there stunned; did she willingly go into the Dark Arts? She only followed Voldemort because she was a pure-blood and wanted those who were Muggle-born to learn their place in this world. She didn't fully agree to attack the Muggle's they didn't know any better, they were still annoying swine.

Her husband was the one who fully followed the Dark Lord. She didn't have anything to do with the raids on the Muggle world only performing tasks set by the Dark Lord. She didn't agree with attacking Half-Bloods or other Pure-Bloods, they were few in numbers before now they were becoming a dying breed.

It made her think of the things she had done, at some point her mind had broken. She knew that much if anything Azkaban was helping her, while the Dementors brought about her worst memories she was able to meditate and move past them like she was trained.

"Siri...Would you believe me?" She whispered looking at her cousin with desperate eyes.

"Believe what?" He asked crossing his arms sitting on the sleeping mat they provided.

Bella stiffed a little "I didn't have much to do with the Longbottom's..." She whispered "Alice was always a nice enough Hufflepuff...Frank I never really knew."

"But you did do something didn't you?" He hissed glaring at her with his burning Sliver eyes.

She nodded a little, his glare was almost as cold as The Dark Lord "I did do a little of the torturing...I really didn't want to but...If he would have found out..." Bella whimpered.

Sirius stopped her short "Bella, He's gone." He said firmly "Harry...Harry!" He said as his brain reconnected the memories "SHIT!" He yelled loudly, his eyes wide. He grabbed at his hair and pulled it too think, the pain helped some.

Bella watched him with raised brow "Siri what's wrong? Harry? Harry Potter?" She asked placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

Sirius looked up at her with fear in his eyes "I don't know where they took him...Alice was his God-Mother...I don't know where they took my God-Son!" He said punching the wall behind him, he hit it hard enough to cause blood to pour down his knuckles.

Bella frowned at him, he was worried about the Potter boy. Even she didn't know where Harry would be "Siri, would Dumbledore take him in?" She asked removing a part of his sleeve and wrapping his knuckles with it.

Sirius shook his head "No...Dumbledore wouldn't..." He was racking his brain trying to think of where Harry would be. The Weasleys, no. Bones? No. Malfoy? Hell No. Lily had a sister...if he was in Azkaban and Alice in St. Mungo's...That's where he would be "I have a good idea." He whispered.

"Tell me, Siri." Bella said softly.

Sirius let out a small sigh "Petunia...Lily's sister..." He growled.

"Muggle?"

He nodded.

"Then he'll be hated, probably beaten." She said in a cold tone.

Sirius shifted a little "Not if I can help it..." He said with a cold steel like gaze. "I've got a few cards up my sleeve still and I'll need your help." He had come out the Dementor like haze, this was the Sirius Black she knew.

Bella watched with a small smile, this was the cousin she had knew. He was a Slytherin when he wanted to be, a Gryffindor and Slytherin was a deadly combo. The Hat had wanted to put her in Gryffindor, she asked for Slytherin and sealed her fate. "What is the plan? Siri?" She said glaring down at her dark mark, she removed her sleeve and tied it around the mark, she was tired of following.

Sirius looked up at her then to her mark "Does this mean?" He asked softly.

She nodded "Siri...Family is more important than a petty mark." She said wrapping him in a tight hug "Lord's come and go...family is forever. I drove Andie away, Regulus is dead, Orion is also dead, My parents Dead, Cissy in a loveless marriage and you in Azkaban..."

Sirius smirked and hugged her back "Bellatrix Lestrange?" He whispered.

"Dead." She answered "Bellatrix Black is back. Now what is your plan Sirius?" She said with a gleeful grin, one she wore when she pulled pranks at Hogwarts against Sirius and his crowd.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A month later, Michael Colmar walked down the halls of the cells for the Death Eaters. It was well known he hated the DE's and requested the post of looking over them himself, so he could hear their screams and moans. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a growl and was lunged at by a large black beast. It tightened its mouth around his throat but not enough to pierce the skin, that was when he saw a mass of black hair hovering over him with violet eyes.

"Sorry about this." She whispered before punching him square in the face and taking his wand "Two minutes before the Dementors come." She said as Padfoot dragged the man into their cell, it wasn't a complex plan. The Dementors gave them a small amount of food every morning, this morning Padfoot stuck a small rock in a latch so the door wouldn't close completely and could be opened with a pull.

Siri walked out with the guard's clothes on, his hair tied in a pony tail. The guard would be muffled and the bed had been transfigured to look like another prisoner. This would fool them for a short time. "Let's get out of here Bella." He hissed.

Bella nodded and began to walk with him, as he was in the guards outfit and Bella held her wrists, with her head down. It looked like a prisoner exchange, from a distance.

The second they got outside, they were greeted with semi stormy weather. Sirius looked over at her and disillusioned her then himself, from there they would jump from the ledge to the roof tops and down to the ground level. They would do it quickly and quietly, with them being invisible it would work.

Twenty minutes later, they had made it to the ground floor with no trouble this area had no Dementors and only human guards. This part of the Prison was for simple crimes, and they would only be here for a few days or weeks.

"Ready for a swim?" Sirius asked with a cocky grin.

Bella rolled her eyes "Move your ass, Siri." She said casually kicking him into the freezing water.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A week later-Harry Potter shifted a little in his small cupboard, he had been in here for another full day with no food and only a half glass of water. He didn't mean to trip and break Aunt Petunia's china, Dudley tripped him but no one would believe him.

Not that he really cared, he was used to being treated like this. His stomach had challenged him and made him cry when he was younger; this caused him to get beat by Vernon. Harry let out a sigh "Boy! Get out here!" His Aunt hissed.

Harry meekly walked out of the cupboard when the lock came undone. He moved over to the stove and began to cook breakfast for the Dursley's, this was a morning occurrence. "Today Boy, you will be weeding, doing the dishes, cleaning the bathroom and garage. All before Lunch." Vernon grunted over his paper.

Harry nodded softly "Yes uncle." A few minutes later he headed back to his cupboard as the food had been cooked, he was given a single piece of bread and a cup of water. That was when the door knocked.

"Petunia, get the door." Veron growled shifting the paper.

Harry's Aunt stood up and went over to the door, pushing Harry inside his cupboard along the way.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Sirius and Bella, had taken a bus to Privet Drive as far as they knew no one had noticed them leave yet. Sirius had to stop and change their clothes around a little, his hair was still fairly long and kept in the pony tail. Bella straightened her hair and cut it to shoulder length, it worked for her better than the mass of tangled mess she used to have.

Bella was tense on the entire ride, being she was born to hate Muggles with a burning passion.

"Excuse me, Do you know where I can find a Petunia?" He asked a man cutting his grass.

The man looked up with a raised brow "Number 4" He said casually.

Bella gripped onto Sirius' arm tighter, Muggle's had always made her nervous.

"Relax." He whispered, suddenly glad he was holding onto the only wand "We'll get Harry and then go to Alphard's cabin." He said softly "No one, even Remus, knows about it"

Bella nodded taking a small breath "Alright." She said softly as they approached the house.

Sirius knocked on the door, they waited for a moment then a horse faced woman opened the door "Can I help you?" The woman said looking from Sirius to Bella.

"Yes, I believe you can Petunia" Sirius said with a cold smile.

"Do I know you.?" Petunia asked taking a step back.

Sirius laughed placing his hand on the door "I met you at the Potters wedding..." He said with a cold glare "I want my God-Son."

Petunia looked up at them with wide eyes "I don't know who you're talking about" She said carefully.

Sirius took a step forward "Where. Is. Harry." He hissed.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry heard a man at the door, Petunia seemed to arguing with him then he heard his Uncle get up and move to the door as well. The argument seemed to go for another minute or two before he heard a low roar "He's WHERE!"

He heard a crash and footsteps approached his cupboard quickly, the door was ripped open loudly. He saw a man and woman standing at the entrance, the woman was wearing clothes that seemed to be tattered and torn a little, the man wore what looked like a worn black outfit. They both seemed to have the life sucked out of them and had angry looks on their face's, this caused Harry to shrink into his cupboard.

The man looked to the woman, it was clear they were related based on how much they looked alike and nodded, she then extended her hand to him "Hello, my name is Bellatrix Black." She said softly as the man turned to the Dursley's and began shouting at them "You're Harry aren't you?"

Harry nodded softly "Wh-What do you want with me?" He asked softly.

"My cousin and I are here to take you away." She said gently.

Harry was about to answer when he heard the man roar "Don't you dare say a word about Lily and James!" He said as a sickening crunch could be heard "If I wasn't in a hurry I would do much worse than that Vernon!" He hissed and kicked him back to the kitchen where Harry could hear Dudley scream.

A second later the man stood in the door way "Hello there Harry. I'm Sirius Black, I'm your God-Father." He said with a warm smile.

"Harry that means should something happen to your parents, he would come and take care of you." Bella finished for him.

"So you knew my parents.?" Harry asked with a raised brow, he looked from Bella who shook her head softly then to Sirius who nodded calmly.

"Sharp as a tack you are." Sirius said with a grin "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I want you to come and live with me and Bella here."

Harry looked up with wide eyes and nodded quickly "Please! It can't be worse than here!"

Sirius frowned and looked towards the Dursley's, Bella smiled a little "Don't worry Harry. I know of this nice little cabin where we can stay. Gather up your things and we'll take off."

With that Bella grabbed Sirius and dragged him to the door "Did you have to hit him!" She hissed.

"Yes! He was making fun of Prongs!" Sirius said with a growl.

"Wand." She said firmly, with her hand held out "I have to oblivate them."

Sirius nodded and handed the wand over, the Blacks we're well known for their powers with the mind. It was the only reason both Sirius and Bellatrix managed to stay sane in Azkaban, in the past the Blacks were spies and assassins. So if they got caught they wouldn't be able to revile the information and could get their own information.

Bella left to Oblivate them and Sirius watched as Harry packed a small backpack of clothes and what things he had.

XX~XX~XX~XX

In thirty minutes they were on the way to the train tracks, they had taken a bit of food and some money from Vernon. With them being oblivated they wouldn't miss it, Sirius had placed a muggle repelling charm on the cupboard and Bella changed their memories enough to where they believed they gave Harry over to an Orphanage a few weeks ago after a window broke.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked, he was seven and very bright for his year.

"My Uncles cabin, it's up in Northern Scotland." Sirius answered calmly.

"We'll take the train to the next town then Apperate a few times to a tower near the cabin." Bella said carefully holding Harry's hand as they walked.

"I'm sorry what?" Harry asked giving Bella a confused look.

Sirius let out a sigh "Damn it Bella." He whispered, she mouthed back 'Sorry.' He turned and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "Harry, have you ever done anything...strange?" He asked carefully.

Harry thought about how he worded the question "What do you mean Strange?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Like windows breaking, things appearing or moving." He said calmly.

Harry nodded "Yeah, my Aunt cut my hair and it grew back the next morning. I've talked to Snakes before as well." That made Bella and Sirius stop dead.

"Snakes." Bella whispered with wide eyes looking not at Harry but at his scar.

Harry nodded "Yeah, they find me sometimes and talk to me." He said reaching into his bag and pulling out a dark viper that was barely nine inches long. "This Alea, she made her way to me when she was just a hatchling. She took a liking to me, so I took care of her in secret."

Sirius nodded slowly "Well can you tell Alea, I have no problem with her as long as she doesn't harm me or Bella." He said carefully.

Harry nodded and hissed a few words to the snake who bowed her head softly and wrapped gently around the kid's shoulder.

"Anyway Harry, the reason you can do these things is because you are a Wizard" Sirius said calmly while Bella nodded pulling out the one wand they had with them and waved it causing sparks to fly.

Though the wand was won by Sirius, being that Bella had helped retrieve the wand they held the same amount of power over it.

Harry looked up with wide eyes "Wow." He said looking down at his hands then doing the same wave in a calm and blissful manner making a small red spark fly out of his index finger.

Sirius raised his brow's to his hair line, Bella had wide eye's "Wandless magic..." She muttered with a gleeful smile, Potter might turn out to be some fun.

XX~XX~XX~XX

They went to London first before heading to the Cabin, being that Sirius and Bellatrix Black posters weren't placed around Diagon Alley was a good thing. First they went off to Gringott's as they would need money for the things they would need to buy.

Sirius was the one who walked proudly to the desk, though he was still slowly recovering from Azkaban he looked a little more like himself "I Sirius Orion Black wish to enter my vault and request a void pouch." He said calmly to the goblin.

Harry looked around with wide eyes, he had never seen Gobin's before when he stared at one with a dark hair and a sharp expression he hissed with fangs pierced at the boy, it was a weak attempt to scare Harry and didn't work "Bell...Should I be afraid of them?" He asked softly, as he petted Alea a little with his index finger.

Bella shook her head, slightly enjoying being called Bell, no one had called her that but Andie. She allowed Harry to do it because he was a lot like Andie, just from the short time she had talked to the boy.

Harry nodded a hissed to Alea for a moment and the viper bared it's fangs at the Goblin who jumped at the slight use of Snake. That caused Harry to laugh.

"Come on you two." Sirius said as another goblin with greying hair stood next to him "We're going to my vault."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Sirius' vault number 224-Alpha wasn't anything overly large like the Black vault or even Lestrange vault, however it did have some things that would be deemed good to have.

Alpha did have a collection of weapons and all sorts of small items. Bella made her way to the daggers and only took four matching black throwing knives, Sirius took a short sword with a wolf howling at the moon, it was a duel sided blade for Werewolf hunting. Harry walked over to the wand area and felt his hand drift to a wand in front of him, he held it as it felt cool yet warm in his hands.

Sirius walked over and looked at the dusty plate under the wand "Cherry and Black Walnut combo, 9 inches that's damn short" He grunted as Bella made her way over as well "Flexible, with a...Basilisk Venom/Dragon Heart core?" Sirius said looking down at Harry "Twin woods, Short, Flexible and Twin cores...this wand was last used by William Black, 1491-1573."

Bella rose a brow "Impressive, It will be a Dark wand though." She commented lightly "If the Venom was countered with Phoenix then it would be a power house, being it's with a Dragons heart string it's more than likely a dueling or offensive wand." She explained looking through some of the other wands looking for a fit.

Sirius handed Harry a small black dagger with a Stag on the end of the handle, it was wrapped in leather to keep the blade away. "This was forged by your father; it was a tradition for Potters to make a Dagger, Sword or Ax when they turned seventeen." He explained calmly "He gave this to me for safe keeping."

Harry took it gingerly, it wasn't long maybe three or four inches, it was razor sharp and he slid the blade into its leather sheath.

"Now listen carefully." Sirius got down to his level, Aela hovered lightly in his face but he didn't comment or seemed fazed "Keep the Dagger on your belt okay? It is not a toy, it is a tool and a way to defend yourself." He said softly, in a kind voice. Harry still wasn't used to being spoken to like this just yet "Should you get in a situation where Myself and Bella cannot reach you, I want you to draw this dagger and threaten anyone who comes near you. Am I understood?"

Harry nodded, tucking the leather bound blade into his belt "Understood." He said watching as Bella pulled a wand off the wall and as Sirius pulled two off "Why Two?"

Sirius smiled at his observation "You see Harry, a long time ago when wands were crafted for the individual. They used blood." He explained calmly "So these wands have Black blood in them, so Bella or I can use them.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked looking up at Sirius.

"I think that would be wise." Bella spoke up, carrying a small shoulder bag filled with small items.

Sirius waved his wand at Bellatrix and then to Harry, a few of Bella's features changed making them sharper and her eye colour was changed to a bright Green like Harry's. Harry's hair grew out, covering his eyes so he had to swipe away to the left; covering his scar.

Sirius then pointed the wand at himself, making his features resemble James'. It was rather easy with a wand that liked him.

"Now we're going to do a little shopping, nothing more or less. Not in Diagon Alley either, we'll pick up what we need in Nocturn Alley." Sirius explained "Bella, you'll be the guide and Harry you'll be in the middle of us both."

Bella and Harry both nodded, the small boy swiping away at his hair again. Sirius grinned "Let's get out of here." He said walking towards the exit, the other two on his heels.

XX~XX~XX~XX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Vulpecula

The two adults and small child walked down the filled streets into the damp and dark Knockturn Alley. No one paid them much thought, after all Sirius was an imposing figure with a haunted look to him. They stopped at some clothing shops, gathering enough cloths to fit them for a while and for Harry when he got a bit bigger.

Bella wanted them to stop at a Bookstore, gathering some reading material for the moment wasn't a bad idea after all they needed to start training Harry. The place was called 'Scrolls for the Wicked' it was a place that Bella had been to before.

The place was dark, and was covered from floor to ceiling in books or scrolls. An elderly man stepped out from the shadows "Can I help you today?" He asked with a lightly raised brow "Would the young Sir, like a pop by chance?"

"No thank you." Harry responded quickly, Aela could smell the rat poison in the place.

Bella nodded "We're looking for beginners guides, of all kinds." She said in a drawling voice to the Elderly man.

"Ah yes, we have some of those. Third shelf." He said pointing to the shelf with a shaking finger.

"Thank you." Bella said pulling out her wand and tapping the books as she walked. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Guide but she paused, then started to look through the scrolls "Here we go." She whispered, picking up a few Magical Combat scrolls, Enchanting, Illusion, Healing, Alteration, Evocation and Alchemy.

All the books and scrolls that Bella had tapped with her wand now started to float towards the main desk. The Elderly man looked up with raised brows "These are very…illegal scrolls ma'am." He said looking up at her.

"I know that." She responded dryly "If I wanted legal books, I would have gone to Diagon Alley."

"Too True." He said ringing them up and shrinking the books down for her "Have a lovely day."

"You too." She said passing the bag to Sirius who was watching the door.

Sirius took the bag and added it with the others in his left hand, with Arcane Books gathered and clothing. They were basically good to head for the Cabin for some time then they would likely leave the country.

Bella paused "Siri…I don't have many shops left…I rarely went down Knockturn Alley." She whispered softly to him.

"Well…we can risk going to Diagon Alley, the glamour charms should hold." He whispered back.

Bella nodded and they went back to Diagon Alley, their first stop was 2nd Hand Brooms. Sirius and Bella needed brooms, but buying new ones in a more popular place was just stupid.

He grabbed three broomsticks, an 1809 Eagle-Hunter, Lightning Cross and Polar Vortex. The Eagle Hunter would be his own broomstick, it was carved from Cherry wood with nearly black bristles. Lightning was Bella's a red bristled walnut broom and Vortex was Harry's it had been carved from Yew with white bristles. They were lightly worn and rather old but still quick on their feet.

Harry wanted to stop at Magical Menagerie, he saw the Owls and wanted one for his own. He would reach out for an Owl of his own but none seemed to care for him much.

The counter woman sighed "It's very odd when they don't go towards people….they're normally very friendly." She said with a small glare at the owls.

Sirius held out his arm and a Barn Owl landed onto it, the girl looked very pretty "Well…this is Odd." He said preening the bird "Find anything Bell?" He asked looking at his cousin.

Bella was giggling quite girlishly at the Black cat that kept walking between her legs "I dare say he likes me." She cooed gently.

Harry crossed his arms and pouted "Why do you two find animals that like you." He said glaring, though he was looking around for a bird.

"You do have Aela." Sirius reminded him.

"I know but I would like a bird." He said calmly "Snakes are cool but birds are free."

"Well…" The counter lady said looking up at a black raven "She normally doesn't much care for people but…" She opened the cage, the bird took no time in flying onto the small boys shoulder "Thought so, you'll be wanting all three?"

Bella nodded "I can't pass up this face, I'll call him Midnight." She said running her fingers along his spine, causing the cat to purr.

Sirius glanced at the Barn Owl who regarded him calmly "Guinevere?" He asked, the bird shrugged a little rotating her wings.

Harry pulled his arm in front of his face, the Raven flew onto it. They looked at each other for a few minutes while Sirius paid for the things they needed to care for the animals. The Raven had scarlet red eyes, a very rare trait for the animal. "Scarlet…." He whispered with a small grin.

Where Bella and Sirius placed their new animals into cages, Harry refused to put Scarlet into the cage she'd been in for weeks on end. They picked up writing supplies, potions ingredients and a few cauldrons before Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment was their last stop.

Sirius picked up scales, a telescope, star charts, a lunar chart and a small model of the solar system. Bella was looking through some of the books they had seeing if they had anything worth buying. While they did that a young man walked up to Harry.

"Excuse me son." He said leaning down on his knee "How long have you worn glasses?"

Harry looked up "Er…since I was like four?" He said rubbing his neck.

"So about two or three years?" The man said as Harry nodded, he reached behind the counter and pulled out what looked like a case of sorts "These are called Contact Lenses, they work the same as glasses but aren't likely to fall off."

"Really?" Harry said looking at them. "How do they work?"

"Easy, you just put them in and they're charmed to clean themselves so you'll never have to remove them." The salesmen said calmly.

Harry glanced at Sirius who was now walking over "What's this?"

"Contact Lenses."

"Oh, what do they do?"

"The same thing as glasses, without the likelihood of falling off." The salesman explained.

Sirius nodded "Those could come in handy…." He said rubbing his lower lip in thought "Fine, we'll take them."

XX~XX~XX~XX

When they were done shopping in the Wizarding world, they went around England picking up some small things before they walked to the Cabin. It was a long hike to get well enough away from Muggles before Sirius said it was okay to use the brooms.

Harry was much more comfortable on a broom than he thought he would have been, wherever he leaned the broom followed.

They flew through the trees with ease, now that Harry didn't need glasses with the contacts he felt the world was much brighter than before and clearer. They had been charmed to practically fix whatever affected his eyesight, though the second they were removed his world would go hazy.

The Cabin was small, maybe two bedrooms, a single bathroom, the kitchen was paired with the dining room and the den was small as well. The only large thing about the Cabin was the basement, which Bellatrix claimed. Sirius chose the larger room, leaving Harry with the room closest to the roof.

He actually liked the room, after living in a Cupboard for several years it was nice to see the sunrise or set from the rather large window. It had a bed, dresser and end table; which was really all he needed.

"So this is what we are going to do kiddo." Sirius said coming from the first floor after they had everything unpacked "You and Me are going to toss a ball around for a bit, okay?"

"Sure!" Harry said brightly running past Sirius.

"I'll be making lunch for us, I hope you like grilled cheese!" Bella shouted at the running pair of boys; Sirius was never fully an adult.

Sirius held a rather large softball in one hand, a glove covered his other "Alright so all you have to do is hold out your hand to catch alright?" He asked the small boy.

Harry nodded "I think I've got it!" He said as Sirius threw the ball, he lunged to catch it only for the ball to go a few inches over his head.

"That's alright, it was a bad throw." Sirius said beating against his glove "Alright, throw it back."

Harry went over and grabbed the ball, he threw it as hard as he could; the only problem with being a six year old wizard is that accidental magic is completely random. His magic surged around his hand as he threw, making the ball glow with magical power.

See the special thing about magic is that regardless of what people believe it doesn't have rules, it has some limitations with power but no rules. If someone has a wealth of power inside of them, their magic is going to lash out; much like right now.

Sirius was completely caught off guard by the throw, catching it threw him off his feet and he was sent nearly into a tree. When he was able to catch his breath he was laughing "Good throw!"

Harry was grinning sheepishly, looking down at the ground "Sorry!" He said quickly.

"Oh, no." Sirius said waving him off "I'm fine Pup, just might have a cracked rib is all." He said softly "Let's go see if Bella has finished with Lunch."

Harry nodded "Pick this up after?" He asked looking up.

"Tomorrow?" The older wizard asked rubbing his ribs.

"Sure!"

Sirius and Harry entered the kitchen to see a dark haired woman scraping a cast skillet and a burned smell hung around the air "Foods done." She commented as Midnight lightly flicked his tail on her leg.

"Overdone." Sirius muttered.

"Siri" She said one hand on a knife block.

"Looks delicious!" He said quickly sitting down, starting to eat the burned crisp she called grilled cheese.

Harry didn't mind it though, she tried and failed; he'd eaten worse anyway.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Bella sighed running a hand through her hair "We need to talk…" She said with a small frown on her features.

"About what Bell?" Harry asked looking up at his new Aunt figure.

"We can't keep using our names…and we'll have to change our features around, You not so much kiddo." She said calmly pulling out a silver bracelet and a black choker.

"You're serious?" Harry asked looking up with wide eyes.

"No that'd be me but I agree, we'll keep our names close but not the same. Have you got any ideas?" Sirius asked his cousin.

"I do, Sirius you should go by Canis Orion." She said with a small smile.

Sirius pondered it for a few moments "I can work with that, no more Sirius jokes though..pity." He said with a sigh, reaching for a cigarette; it was a bad habit that he'd been wanting to indulge for the last five years.

"I think Bellona works for me, that way you two can keep calling me Bell or Bella." She said crossing her arms, leaning back in her chair. "Pair that with Nyx and it should be fine."

"And me?" Harry asked softly.

"Well…." Sirius said slowly "Corvus is Latin for raven, with your hair it wouldn't a stretch. Corvus James?"

Bella nodded slowly "Corvus isn't close to your name but…" She said looking at the small boy.

"I think I'll be able to remember it." Harry said with a small smile "But we can't go by Black or Potter right?"

"Right…So something that is a trace….Black and Potter…." Sirius said leaning on his arm, puffing out the smoke.

"Obsidian? It's a black stone." Bella said after a few minutes.

"Canis Orion Obsidian, Bellona Nyx Obsidian and Corvus James Obsidian…." Sirius said slowly "I hate to remove your name Harry…."

"No, it's okay." He said softly "I just don't want to get taken back to the Dursely's…if changing my name keeps them away…" He tried to reason with himself.

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder "They will never take you away from us." He said softly though his power was leaking out.

Bella smiled "We can promise you that Kiddo." She spoke kicking her foot up on the table.

Harry smiled "Do you want me to cook dinner? I don't like the taste of burn…" He said softly.

Sirius was laughing at the slapped expression on Bella's face.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"So like this?" Harry questioned as he crushed the snake fangs for a potion.

"Yeah you've got it." Bella said brightly as he cut, it was strange she couldn't cook worth a knut but she did know her potions.

"What are we making again?"

"A cure for boils, it's a very basic level potion." Bella said leaning on the table "When you've crushed the snake fang into a powder, add it to the cauldron."

Harry nodded as he started to grind the fangs into a fine powder "Is this good?"

Bella took the mortar from his small hands "I think this will do."

Harry nodded and adding the ingredient into the clear cauldron "So then I slice these onions finely?"

"Right."

He set off to work on the onions, cutting them as finely and carefully as possible; though he did knick himself with the blade along his index finger. Harry didn't cry though when that happened, Bella bandaged it and gave it a small kiss.

"So then we add the onions." Bella said brightly as he carefully scraped the onion into the cauldron.

"Then we heat it up right?"

"Yes, you're getting good at this." She commented as the potion turned green.

Harry reached over for nettles "I add a handful of these, then the bottle of Flobberworm mucus." He mumbled to himself, counting the number of nettles and then the dash of mucus; he stirred the potion very vigorously, it started to turn red.

"Ginger root." Bella whispered after a few seconds of stiring.

Harry nodded, he almost forgotten; his small hands tried to reach the powdered root but couldn't. Bella moved it lightly with her wand, so it floated into his grasp. The potion was now bubbling and a bright purple colour. After a full minute, he slowly placed in pickled Shrake Spines, he started to stir gently; very gently now the potion was producing silver vapors.

He threw a glug of stewed horned slugs and a few porcupine quills. He stirred a few times before he pulled out his wand, waving it over the potion; slowly it cooled down and the bubbling stopped, now it was bright blue with purple wisps.

"How did I do?" Harry asked softly looking up at her.

Bella shrugged, waving her wand onto her forearm making painful boils appear "Let's find out." She said taking a spoon and pouring it along the boils.

As if the potion had been perfect, within the first minute the boils vanished "Well done." She said brightly giving him a tight hug, which was still awkward for him. "We'll bottle this up and move onto Runes."

Harry groaned "Can't I learn how to do magic yet?" He questioned crossing his arms.

"Soon kiddo, I just want you magic to level out some more." She said patting his head.

The choker had worked its magic, Bella now had much more sharper yet soft features than before. Her hair was black with a few hints of silver from Azkaban, it hung loosely at her shoulder and was parted out of her face.

Harry wore a necklace that did a similar thing for him, it sharpened some of his features to make them seem like Mother and Son rather than strangers. His raven hair still covered over his scar until they could think of a way to hide it.

Sirius looked rather the same just slightly different, where his features reminded her of James Potter as to make the connection to Harry. It was his hair that was much different; normally it was shoulder length or very long, but now his hair was jaw length.

"We're studying Runes because they can and will save your life." Bella snapped into teacher mode "Today we're covering the runes of Greece and what they were normally used for."

Harry started to scribble down what he could from her fast paced speech on runes, it turned out that the Greeks used the runes for warding more than anything. They liked to keep their magical practice away from others.

That wasn't to say that the Greeks didn't use Runes for anything else, some of the runes they created were to bind people's wills or to increase rage in a person. These became the mark of Ares in their time, as they became warlike and hateful.

Before the lesson was over, Harry had to craft a rune from memory. He chose the strength rune, known as Hercules; the Demi-God of Strength. It started with a circle, then a pentagram and a small spiral inside the middle of the pentagram; combined with a few Greek letters and it should work.

"I think that's right." Harry said holding it up for Bella.

She examined it for a long time "You were close, see the spiral is backwards and the letters were started in the wrong spot. Good job though, this would get you an A on a test." She said brightly.

"So that would be a C+?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh, not good then…"

"Harry you're six, most eleven year olds can barely wave a wand or craft a potion." She said getting down to eye level with him "As much as I want you to be normal or have a wonderful childhood…it just wasn't meant to be kiddo."

"I know Bell."

"Come on. I'll get started on Dinner." She said glancing out the window at the form of Sirius bare-chested chopping wood with an axe "He's such a show off, he could magic for that."

"But why?" Harry questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why would he use magic?"

"Because it's easier." She said slowly.

"So? Just because it's easier doesn't mean it is right." He said grabbing an apple and a glass of water for the male Black.

XX~XX~XX~XX

They had spent the better part of a month in the cabin, it was morning and they were making eggs with bacon. Guinevere flew through the open window gracefully, a small scroll of a paper in her beak. Sirius came up with the idea to have Gwen snatch up any unused papers from the Muggle world.

The head line stopped them both dead.

'**Mass Murders Escape! ~ During the last inspection of the high security wing showed that Michel Colmar; who had been a guard of the H.S wing for several months, was thrown into a cell that belonged to Sirius and Bellatrix Black. It is unknown if the two made it to shore from the icy waters surrounding the prison but we urge all to keep a look out for the two criminals.**'

It showed their mug shots bellow, Sirius' picture though still showed his screaming features. "I thought only about my failure to Prongs…" He whispered softly.

Bellatrix's picture showed her with a smug smile, her eyes looked crazed but happy. "Siri, I just threw everything away…and I was smiling about it." She said softly looking at the picture with tears in her eyes.

"That was years ago. You're different." Sirius said gently, fiving her a small one armed hug.

"Thank you." She whispered back to him.

Harry was looking up at the two with a strange expression "Are we going to eat?" He asked with a raised brow.

Sirius jumped turning around, Harry had Scarlet on his shoulder they both looked hungry. "Yeah, let's dig in Pup." He said loading a plate for the small boy and setting it in front of him.

"Thank you!" He said before eating the eggs with vigor, hand a slice of bacon to his pet who ate it with a screeching sound.

Bella was silent as they ate, looking at one of the scrolls along the shelf nearby "Hey kiddo."

"Hmm?" Harry responded looking up a little, his banes nearly touching his food.

"How would you like to learn a spell?" She asked with a slightly raised brow.

Sirius looked at her with wide eyes, she waved him off as Harry responded with a quick nod.

Bella smirked, standing and walking over to the wall; slowly she removed a scroll from the shelf "This is a protection scroll, it has several old school spells." She broke the seal with her thumb and unrolled it "This spell is relatively simple, it creates a physical shield made from your magic."

"Are you sure I can do it?" Harry asked softly.

"Positive."

Bella headed for the front door, Midnight bounding after her.

"Well go on." Sirius said approvingly.

Harry finished his last strip of bacon and rushed off after his Aunt, Scarlet beating her wings to keep up with him. Sirius was happy, he sipped his coffee and relaxed with the rest of the Muggle paper; he was confident that Bella would hurt him.

Mostly sure.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, It's nice to see you all again so soon. I'd just like to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews, all the followers and favorites this story is getting. I was thinking about sending Harry to Beauxbatons, I think they would like France more than Sweden. Also as much as I would like to pull the entire Black Family together, Cissy is with Lucius; D.E and Andie is a Light character. Bellatrix and Sirius are at best a dark grey with no allies, I don't really think those family members want to see them at the moment.**_

_**The reason I didn't make them as Haunted as they had been in the books, is because Sirius and Bella are very strong characters. They won't be beaten by the Dementors the first few years, yes by year twelve Sirius was slightly mad but that was double the time he was severing now. They were weak from their time, I just didn't cover it much; I felt a week of traveling and good rest does the body wonders. That and they are magical, I'm sure they recover faster than we would.**_

_**So see you lot soon, Sign~ Demon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Finis

Harry bounded after Bellatrix as quickly as he could, he wanted to learn a spell! Or he was going to! Since their escape from the prisons they'd each been placed at, Harry had been studying but hadn't done any real magic yet. Sure they taught him how to levitate things, summon a ball of light and make sparks but it was too easy for him, now was his chance to prove his worth.

"Okay, brat." Bella said with a bright smile, twirling the scroll in her hands "I want you to stretch out for a minute."

Harry nodded and started to do the routine, it was nearly second nature to him now.

Bella looked down at the scroll as Harry stretched out; the spell was perfect for a starter. Its power was pulled straight from the magical core of a wizard, only raw magical power could stabilize it. This was perfect because she had a hunch Harry might have a very strong core, if he could hold the spell for several seconds then her hunch was correct; the only down side is he would likely pass out.

"Alright you ready?" She asked as he stopped.

Harry nodded his head quickly "Yes!"

Bella smiled "Spread your feet a little and point your wand at that tree." She instructed calmly, pointing to the tree in question "Then I want you to flick the wand once, focus on your core, then twist your wand clockwise and say clearly '**Scutum meum intende potentia**' while trusting your wand up." It was clear on the scroll and if he didn't get it after her explanation, then he could read the scroll.

Harry nodded once more "Okay, I think I got it." He said in an unsure voice, his wand arm was lightly shaking.

Bella noticed this and stepped behind the small child, lightly taking his wand arm in her hand "Do you trust me?" She whispered softly.

Harry paused for a second "I do…"

"Would I put you in harm's way?" She whispered again, he shook his head slowly "Show me the spell, Harry." Bella leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

Harry wasn't used to words of encouragement, slowly Bella stepped back and he felt something inside of his chest. He sucked in a breath, taking a step forward and went through the wand movements "**Scutum meum intende potentia!**" He shouted as a bright purple shield came out before him.

Bella looked on with wide eyes, a person's magical colour said a lot about them and the fact that his was Purple could be a problem later in life. Purple was comprised of ten main personality traits: Adaptive, Clever, Focused, Modest, Experimental, Solitary, Compulsive, Secretive, Fiery and Grim. Basically Harry would learn the rules, break them in style or without disregard and enjoy the solitude of detention. Overall the fact it was bright meant he would have more positive traits than negative.

Much like her cousin who was also a Purple Magic, she was a proud Silver colour; whose traits she didn't feel like commenting on much.

Harry was able to hold the shield for only a few seconds before he fell to his knees, covered in sweat "I-I do-don't feel good…" He mumbled softly before falling towards the ground only for Bella to catch him.

"I'm impressed kiddo." She commented with a bright grin, slinging him over her shoulder and walking towards the cabin. He wasn't that heavy yet.

When she walked through the door, Sirius was up in seconds "What happened!?" He said in a loud whisper, not wanting to wake the small boy.

"Made him do the Magical Shield." Bella said without much enthusiasm. "He's a purple colour by the way."

Sirius slammed his head on the nearby wall "Of all the luck!" He growled, Prongs and Lily were both Red's though Lily was brighter than Prongs. "Purple, why does it have to be purple." He said with a sigh, rubbing his brow.

"I figured you'd be happy." Bell said rubbing Harry's hair flat along his little head "He's going to be a powerhouse some day. You felt it too right?"

"The house?"

"Of course."

"I noticed those wards were drawing a lot of magic from his core." Sirius said crossing his arms "He's the son of James Potter, who was magically powerful by himself and mix that with Lily Evans who was a deadly Muggle-born witch and you have a fusion bomb basically." He explained with little enthusiasm

."You lose me, dear cousin, when you speak Muggle." Bella said with a cold glare.

Sirius sighed, walking over taking the small child from her arms. "Like adding Vinegar to Baking Soda."

"Oh." She said with a realization.

Sirius nodded as he carried Harry up the steps to his room, the boy could use some sleep. He was slightly worried about them using magic in the open, he didn't find any tracking charms on the things they took….but still Dumbledore might not be far behind their heels.

XX~XX~XX~XX

'Clunk, Clunk, Clunk' Rang through the stone halls of Hogwarts School, the single eye moved carefully from one wall to the other looking often for threats. The man carried himself with a heavy limp, and though he might not like it, a heavier gut. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, one of the best Aurors in nearly two centuries and this showed.

His leg was severed from a rouge curse, cutting cleanly through the flesh and bone; as it had been cursed off no matter of magic or potion could fix his disposition. A single eye remained on his battled scar face, a rather large chunk of nose and what seemed to be lips; though it was hard to tell from the scars.

"Password?" A stone gargoyle asked without moving.

"I'll give you a bloody pass-word, I ain't saying his gadamn treats!" He snarled leaning on his staff.

The Gargoyle looked un-amused, crossing its arms in defiance.

Moody growled once more "Fizzing Wizbee." He said through clenched teeth.

The Stone guardian nodded "Not so bad was it?"

"Shut it, or you'll be rubble."

"Someone's a little testy today Alastor."

The Aurour refused to answer, climbing the steps as quickly as he could until he reached an open brown door and the top of the steps. "Albus!" He called into the room "I got that note from your bloody pidgin"

An ancient looking man with a stark white beard that nearly kissed his belt stood from his desk, which had been filled by a large part of paperwork and trinkets. "Alastor! My dearest friend." He said with a bright voice, looking down from his spectacles and crooked nose.

They shared a handshake before Moody took his seat "You mentioned Potter in that letter." He said looking up from his one good eye, they were working on a prototype eye for him at the moment; it was going to see through walls too.

"That I did…" Albus said with a sigh "You see, when I heard of the Black's escape."

"We don't even know if their alive." Moody said casually "The waters around Azkaban are nearly frozen year round, add onto the distance and lack of muscle from the time inside."

"I understand your point, the Black's are likely dead but either way." Albus waved him off, placing a silencing charm on the portraits in the room "I looked into young Mr. Potter."

"And?"

"He's gone."

"WHAT!?" Moody said with wide eye and mouth agape.

"Petunia claimed they had enough of the boy, sent him to an Orphanage in Wells." Albus said with a sigh "Track the boy down, he needs to stay with his Aunt and Uncle it is for the greater good."

"Why is it so important?" Moody asked rubbing his jaw line, he grabbed a handful of Albus' tart treats popping them all in one go.

Albus stroked his beard gently "So long as Harry calls that place home, he shall be protected from all Magical beings who wish him harm." He said peering over his glasses "Please, Alastor."

Moody nodded standing slowly "What if the Black's did survive? Say they got to him?"

"Unlikely, the Wards wouldn't allow anyone with Ill intent on Harry into the area around the home." Albus said gravely "Though Sirius is his God-Father, that might still mean something."

"Maybe, Black wasn't the type to kill you behind your back." Alastor said calmly, leaning on his staff "Then again, wasn't the type to sell out his best friend either."

"True, very true."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry felt himself coming back to consciousness, his arms felt like lead weights and there was a tightness in his chest that was unfamiliar to him.

"I think he's waking up." A familiar female voice said brightly.

"Harry, pup can you hear me." Sirius' voice asked quickly.

Harry slowly nodded his head, then lifted his eye lids after a few moments. He was in his bed, they looked down at him with concern; what happened? "Did…I..Pass out?" He said in a raspy voice.

Sirius nodded slowly "Here, take small sips." He spoke gently bringing a glass of clear liquid to the small boy's lips.

After he took a drink of water, and relaxed for a few minutes he looked up to Bella "Did I do okay?" He asked in a small voice.

Bella laughed lightly, it wasn't a cackle or snicker but a true laugh "You did wonderfully kiddo, more than I could have hoped for." She said with a smile.

Harry slowly smiled himself, looking up at them bringing himself up gently "What's next?" He asked with a rather familiar grin.

Sirius closed his eyes with a sigh "You truly are your parent's son." He muttered under his breath "Can you move?"

Harry nodded, slowly kicking his feet off the bed and to the floor "I'll manage." He stood a little shakily but overall he looked fine.

Sirius frowned "You really shouldn't be moving too much, how about we make a light lunch then go to the creek nearby? Relax a little." He offered rubbing the small boys hair, making it messier than before.

"Okay!" Harry said brightly jumping from the bed, towards the steps quickly.

Bella watched with wide eyes "Energetic little thing isn't he?" She said rubbing her jaw, looking across to Sirius "Reminds me of you Siri."

Sirius rose a brow "Me, never." He teased sticking his tongue out.

"Move it." Bella said kicking him in the back.

Bella and Sirius made a few sandwiches for their trip out to the creek, packing a small bag and changing into something that would suit the late summer early fall season. Harry though refused to dress in anything but shorts and a silver jacket.

Honestly it brought a smile to both of their faces. Thanks to their carefulness and the glamour charms, they had access to the town nearby and restocked their food every two weeks. Harry had already made a friend out there, a small girl named Samantha who wasn't magical in anyway.

When the small 'Family' would visit the town they would break apart, Sirius doing most of the running while Bellatrix was watching the kid. Normally they'd go to the park and Harry would just play with some of the other kids, though Sam seemed to be his favorite.

The creek was only a five or so mile hike from their home, which was easily covered between to three of them rather quickly. Sirius set out the blanket for them on a cliff, a few feet away from the drop to the water. The creek was fairly deep maybe around six or seven feet deep, it wasn't a river because it was too short from the point of a natural spring to a lake nearby.

"Harry stay away from the edge, the water will get you sick." Sirius said handing Bella a ham sandwich and setting out a peanut butter one for Harry.

Harry smirked to the two of them "Yeah right!" He said brightly, sticking out his tongue, throwing off his jacket with his shirt and kicking off his trainers. He took a small sprint towards the edge "See ya!" He shouted before jumping off a small cliff into the deep water.

"Harry Potter!" Bella screamed, running towards the edge. "You cheeky little bastard!"

Sirius sighed "Shouldn't have told him not to." He said crossing his arms "Bloody rebel."

"Again reminds me of someone I know." She said looking over at him with a smirk.

Sirius grinned "Yep!" He said taking off his own shirt and shoes "Come on Bella!" He said before diving off the edge into the water. Harry was swimming around while Scarlet was circling him, she could hear the splashing fight the two were having.

"Oh, Bugger it." She grabbed her own shirt and took it off, she just hoped the cold water wouldn't revile anything important. With her boots off, socks as well she pulled her hair into a pony tail before joining the boys in the water.

"Yay! Bell!" Harry shouted as she dived, when she surfaced she dunked him under the water. "Hey!"

"If we get sick I blame you!" She said sticking out her tongue, her face was then slashed with a wave of water "SIRI."

Sirius was on the creek edge holding his wand in one hand "Come on Bell, this is too much fun!" He flicked it a few times and a stream of water came up creating a slide for him.

"Hey! I want a turn!" Harry said brightly watching Sirius surf the streams of water around the creek. With that thought a stream flowed under the kid, causing him to start flying around "This is Great!" He shouted in glee.

Bella looked over at Sirius who fell from the shock, she left her wand with her shirt and their food. Sirius shook his head when she rose a brow "I didn't do it." He said watching the boy slid along the steam.

The steam carried Harry back to the top of the cliff "That was bloody brilliant!" He shouted down.

"Mouth!" Bella snapped looking over at Sirius "How is he doing this? First the Sparks, moving objects, the ball and now water?"

"He could be experiencing control over it. We could do stuff like this too, because we knew about it." Sirius said slipping his hair to the side "Lily said she did stuff too, flowers or objects mainly." He explained.

"Could he be that powerful?" She asked with wide eyes, following him to the side of the creek.

"He could be." Sirius mused "Or maybe it's something more, maybe his core is starting to react? You said his magic is Purple, if he was beaten because of not following rules."

"Then it's likely that his magic would try to contain itself, except in times of need." Bella whispered.

"Needs of Food, Friendship or survival." Sirius muttered rubbing his eyes "I don't know Bella."

Bella shrugged "We'll worry about it later." She said with a small shrug. "Come on Potter! Jump!"

"Thought you'd never ask!" He shouted down tossing his half eaten sandwich back to the blanket, then proceeded to jump.

After a while of swimming, Sirius noticed how Harry was swimming "Harry did anyone teach you to swim?"

"No." He replied a little sheepishly.

"Well you're doing what people would normally call the doggie paddle, I can show you the breast stroke or how to keep still while afloat."

"Would you!?"

"Follow my lead pup." Sirius said calmly, flashing the boy a bright smile.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Mum something is wrong with Scabbers!" A voice said with a frown to it, the small boy held out the grey fat rat.

"What's wrong with him Percy?" His mother asked with a raised brow, getting down on one knee to examine the rat closer.

Percy shrugged "I can't tell, he's starting to lose weight and he keeps breaking out of his cage." He said crossing his arms.

"He is rather old Perc." Another boyish voice said from his spot on the table, looking over his book "That rat has lived longer than should be possible."

"Shut it Bill." Percy said holding his head up a little "Charlie is the only one who can say stuff like that, he's taking Magical Creatures. You aren't."

"Common sense really little brother. Rats live two years or so then they die." Bill said boredly.

"William, be nicer to your brother." Their Mother snapped, getting up carrying the rat with her "I'll see if he wants some cheese Percy dear."

"Thank you mum!" Percy said before giving Bill a smug look.

Bill just rolled his eyes "Gin! Want to come with me to woods?" He shouted up to his little sister.

They heard a bang, several crashes and then thumping before a messy red haired figure of a little girl with a much too large green jumper came down, she even had a smug on her nose "I'd love to!"

"Fine, Bill look out for your sister. Be back for supper." The mother said with a sigh "Ginny you were in Fred and George's room weren't you?" She asked with a raised brow, barely turning to look at the reddening form of her daughter.

"They were showing me this cool flower thing!" She said looking down "Then Bill called and I tripped."

"Tripped isn't the word I'd use." One voice said.

A laugh followed "More like destroyed our room in one fell swoop." The same voice said.

"You said that Forge."

"Little Gin Gin is a clumsy duck, Gred."

Ginny reddened again "I am not!"

"What's with the noise." A sleepy voice asked "It's noon-thirty some of us are trying to sleep."

"Be quiet Ronald." Percy said glaring at the sluggish younger brother.

"That's everyone where is Charlie?" The Mum asked looking from child to child.

"Take a wild guess mum?" Bill said dully.

"I'd say he's either on a broom or with that raggy mutt." Percy crossed his arms once more.

"You're just jealous his pet is cooler than yours." Ginny spoke up.

"She got you there." The twins said at the same time.

Bill rolled his eyes "We're going Mum." He said grabbing Ginny lightly by the wrist.

"Hey can't I go!" Ron complained.

"No, they did their chores instead of sleeping till noon." The Mother said to her youngest son "Fred, George you'll help Ron hang up the laundry."

"What did Bill and Ginny have to do?"

"Gnome work."

"LUCKY!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

A pair of silvery blond girls ran around the green grass outside their cozy little home, they were both chasing the birds around from spot to spot. Trying to scare them away, though sometimes a flash of fire would show up.

"Fleur!" One girl shouted at her older sister of three years "You're not playing fair!"

Fleur shot her sister a wink "I play for keeps, Mon Armour." She said before flicking another small fire ball at the crows.

"Be careful with that fire Fleur!" An older woman's voice shouted from the porch "Gabby, don't try to follow her lead either! You'll burn yourself."

"Yes Mother!" They shouted at the same time.

An old rocking chair creaked a few times "They are good children Apolline, reminds me of you and your brother." An elderly voice said softly, she smirked a little at the memories.

Apolline sighed looking up at her mother "I'd like to think so, how is Father?" She asked with a raised brow.

Sophia grinned, rocking once more "He's well, simply on a little Fox hunt." She said with a soft laugh "How he loves those hunts, I swear that man will break his neck one day."

Apolline smiled "I hear Martin is doing rather well in America too, he's working on an Alchemy experiment." She explained sipping her tea.

"I heard the same, that he's working on recovery. A way to trade elements for flesh." Sophia said with a small sigh tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear "Ever since he lost that leg of his."

Apolline nodded, a frown marking her nearly perfect features "Yes I know, I blame myself for that accident." She muttered darkly.

Sophia waved her daughter off "You're too hard on yourself, no one could have predicted that you'd lose it like that." She said dully, leaning back in her rocking chair.

"But I did it! It was my transformation that caused it!" She screeched, with wide eyes the glass in her hands was shattered "Damn it, Noir clean up please."

A small pop could be heard and the tiny form of a house elf in a stark white clean towel bowed a little, before starting to clean the mess her mistress had made.

Sophia crossed her old arm, her left shoulder popped lightly making her more comfortable "We weren't even sure if a Half-Veela could transform." She said dully, looking her dead in the eyes "You're much more powerful than most Pure Veela."

Apolline sat on a nearby table "I know that now…I hurt him…you and Father…" She looked out to the distant forms of her daughters. Gabrielle and Fleur "Oh how I hope they don't have the same."

"Fleur likely will have the Allure, her Fire is already brilliant." Sophia explained, running her fingers along the scars on her neck line; scars from claws. "Gabrielle on the other hand…she's the adventurer…her powers will serve her well."

"What are you talking about?"

Sophia smirked stretching out a little "Gabrielle will likely be the one that trouble finds, and if I'm right his name will be trouble too." She said with a hearty laugh.

"She's seven, there will be no talk of boys!" Apolline snapped.

Sophia just grinned wider "Come now, he'll bring all sorts of trouble and be the thing you hate the most." She teased her daughter "He'll be the only one, just like Ben was for you."

Apolline blushed a little, her face gaining a small tint of red "And what of Fleur?"

"Likely someone a little older than herself, she's always been so mature." Sophia said cracking her neck bones, leaning back in her chair once more "He'll be a protector of sorts."

Apolline sighed "I don't want to see them grow up so quickly….they're just kids…my kids." She said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"They'll always be, just like you and Martin will always be mine." Sophia said closing her eyes, letting the sun sink into her skin. For a late Summer day, it was rather gorgeous outside.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The small 'Family' spent most of the day near the creek; playing in the water, sun bathing or simply talking. Scarlet was the only animal that choose to stay with them, Aela choose to remain tucked inside his sheets and Midnight was to occupied hunting mice to be bothered.

"Why Aela anyway Harry?" Bella asked after some time, so far her black bra hadn't reviled anything important well other than her scars but then again they all had scars.

Harry's scars were along his arms and back area mainly he mentioned that they were from glass, china or belt markings. Sirius had scars from his childhood as well but so much time had passed that they had mainly faded. Then Bella from her time with Voldemort, the tearing of flesh from his wand work and then her husband; story for another time.

Harry looked up from his pudding packet "Oh…well I remember reading a book." He said whipping his mouth a little "It said that Aela was the messenger for the Angels…I thought it fit, see she would send me information sometimes on where my Relatives were." He just grinned here, showing his chocolate brown teeth "Made sneaking around so much easier."

Sirius chuckled a little "That a boy, just like his father." He said proudly.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "I'm not so sure about that." He said a bit sadly "I mean how can I be like someone I never met?"

Sirius shook his head "It's just who you are, no matter the name. Corvus." He said calmly, resting his back against the tree, pointing to the symbols of the Stag and Lily "The ones you love never truly leave us, even if you don't remember them." He sighed once more with a bright smile "They loved you so much, they were willing to look death in the face."

Harry sighed a little looking down "I wanted to know them…" He muttered softly.

"I know you did." Bellatrix said giving him a small hug "I think we should head back, we'll all get sick."

Sirius nodded casting a drying charm on them all, then summing their clothes. "Here you are pup, Bella you don't get your clothes." He said with a grin "I think I rather like you like this."

"Pervert." Bella snapped hands at her hips "You like the view eh? Why am I not surprised." She then smiled cruelly "Does ickle little Siri want to continue the Blacky family tradition?"

Sirius frowned, throwing her purple shirt at her "Shut it." He said simply, waving his wand to clean up their mess.

Bella just held onto her shirt "I didn't hear a …..No." She whispered huskily, winking at him.

"Merlin you're so fucked up."

"One to talk."

"Hey! Child present!" Harry said interrupting them "Seriously, I'm cold and it's getting dark."

The pair just looked at each other and coughed, Sirius was rubbing his neck and Bella was red in the face "Sorry." They said at the same time in the same small voice.

"Scarlet!" Harry called giving a small whistle, causing the black bird to swoop down onto the boys shoulder "We're going on." He said starting the trek back with his prized dagger now hanging on his hip.

Bella watched the boy carefully and when he was slightly out of ear shot she leaned over Sirius, wrapping her arms around his middle "I didn't hear a No." She whispered in his ear.

"Because I didn't say No." He muttered, turning to look at her "Now's not a good time, maybe soon Trixie." He leaned over pressing his lips to her cheek.

Sirius grabbed the backpack and ran off after his God-Son, leaving Bella standing there with a dreamy smile "Soon indeed." She touched the small spot of his kiss, she pulled on her top and tracked after the two most important people in her life.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello: This is the Third chapter and I would call it a Filler. While this Chapter shows a large amount of Characters, I just want to point out the Weasley family because of Pettigrew. I did change the Delacour family a little and made Gabrielle match Harry's age instead of her being a two year old right now. I kind of realize I made an Age mistake here and there but I want to close this once and for all Harry is Seven, his Birthday just recently passed as it is now August.**_

_**So I also introduced a little Black Romance, should they follow through with the teasing or just keep harmlessly flirting? I really want to know because I can really go either way. ~ Demon**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Familiar Situations.

Time seemed to shift and bend around the Trio, before they knew what was going on a few months had already passed blissfully. Harry and Bellatrix started to train the young wizard's magic control, while Sirius started to work at a Lumber Yard in the nearby town.

The reason Sirius started working was pretty simple, people would notice if they came in once a week and vanished. If people started to talk, then they could be seen easier and Sirius did not want Harry going back to the Dursley's; even though he is technically his legal guardian. Harry also was considered 'Home Schooled' and he was in First Grade.

Harry was already proving to have a good head when it came to Defensive, Charms and even surprisingly darker types of magic. While they didn't use Practical magic often, they did do theory and some experimentation.

Bellatrix sat next to one of the Mothers in the town, trying to keep up appearances. Harry was playing tag with a few of the other kids in the playground, when he noticed his friend Sam wasn't playing he waved her over.

The Mother, Paula or something another looked disgusted and turned to Bell "Why do you let your son play with that freak?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

Bella raised a brow "I'm sorry?" She asked calmly, trying to hold in her anger; freak was a really touché word.

Paula pointed to Sam, the girl was small for her age maybe a little shorter and slimmer than Harry was at the Dursley's. She had really long black hair, that covered her right eye which was a shimmering ice-blue and seemed to view the world in a simple manner. "The thing is different, you should tell your son to avoid her before he becomes an outcast too." She held up her nose with distaste.

Bellatrix scoffed "Maybe your right, my son needs better playmates…which one is yours?" She asked curiously.

Paula smiled brightly at the mention of her son, and pointed to a rather large boy, who was likely a bully. "Jacob, is my pride and joy." She said in a peaceful tone.

Bellatrix smiled with her, and waved at Harry "Corvus! Can you come here real quick!" She called out, using their fake names in public.

Harry paused for a moment, looking around and then nodding at Bella "Sure thing Mum!" He called back, whispering something to Sam who nodded and ran off towards the swings. Harry ran towards her, jumping over a small barrier and stopping a little short. "What's up?"

Bella looked over at Paula who was watching them with interest "What do you think of Jacob? Tell me honestly." She said looking at the seven year old.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his shoes "He reminds me of Dudley…" He said in a low voice.

Bella nodded, having a feeling that he was going to say that "Then why do you keep playing with him?" She asked, gaining a small gasp from Paula.

"Now look here! My boy is a perfect angel! That girl is a bad influence on him!" The Mother exclaimed with a small look of rage.

Harry snorted, then started to laugh "Jacob likes to hit the other kids when they don't play what he wants, which is normally King of the Hill." He said with a wide grin pasted on his face "Just so he can hit some more."

Bella snorted then shot the Mother a dirty look "What about Samantha?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Sam? Well she likes to play tag and use the swings." He said rubbing the back of his head, with a small shrug.

Bella patted him on the head "Why don't you go swing with Sammy? I think she's waiting for you." She pointed over to the small girl swinging lightly.

Harry gave her a grin and took off.

Bella looked back at Paula with a small glare "I think my _Son_ is making the right sort of friends." She chilled lightly, pulling a cigarette from her handbag and lighting it.

Paula glared at her "Just watch, she'll turn him into a freak too." She said getting to stand.

"There." She hissed "There is that word again, pray tell why is that sweet little girl a freak?" She snapped, grabbing her arm.

Paula pulled out of her grip "She thinks plants are alive, she talks to them." She went to walk away, not looking back.

Bella pursed her lips in thought, but shrugged them off for a moment; it wasn't likely to be true.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"What did your mum want?" Sam asked softly, kicking a little making her move on the swing.

Harry shrugged "Nothing really, just that Jake is a bully." He hopped onto the swing next to her.

The young girl snorted "I could have told you that." She explained giving him a weak smile.

They swung for a few minutes in silence before she broke "Why do you play with me?" She asked with a curious glint in her eyes. Her movements stopped as she looked at him for an answer.

Harry glanced over at her "Because you're my friend." He said in a calm voice, whistling once and a bird came from above "Just like Scarlet is my friend." He preened the bird's feathers.

Sam pouted, he didn't answer her question "Corvus…" She said in a gentle voice.

"The truth?" He asked nudging the bird a little, she pecked him lightly "You're different, everyone else is boring." He gave her a smile.

Sam smiled back a little. The small girl tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked to the ground "Can I tell you something?"

Harry looked slightly surprised, but nodded "Sure."

"Ca-Can you keep it a secret." She questioned, her eyes wide with what looked like fear.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." He said with a small frown, why was she afraid.

Sam battled herself for a short while, she seemed to steel herself after a while and spoke "Plan-Plants talk to me some times….like if I touch them they'll speak." She explained, rubbing her wrists a little "I-I think the bigger the better, most trees are pretty nice…"

Harry looked a little confused, Scarlet then pecked him in the ear and that made him jump. He glared at the bird but spoke "If it makes you feel better, I can speak to snakes." Either she was being honest, like he was or she was just trying to get a rise out of him.

Sam raised her brow, she tilted her head and then frowned at him "Corvus, stop mocking me." She said in a sad voice, tears threatened to pour down her face.

Harry pursed his lips, rubbing the back of his head "I'm not." He said calmly "I can really speak to snakes, they are as smart as us sometimes."

The small girl took a few minutes, starting to swing lightly and stayed quiet.

Just as he was about to speak again, a shadow blocked his vision "You, I want the swing. Move." A deeper than normal voice snarled at Sam, who pouted but jumped down. The boy was Jacob, or Jake as they often called him; though Harry thought he was a prick, that was the word Bella used fairly often.

Harry stood up, getting off the swing and getting in the larger boys way "No, she can play on them as long as she wants." He hissed, his eyes showing complete anger at the boy and his crowd.

Jake smirked "Look here, the freak ain't going to be playing on my playground no more." He said in a voice dripping with pride.

Harry froze dead, his eyes wide and his mouth refused to move. That word, that single word and he felt something snap. He looked up at the Bully, his eyes full of rage now "_Freak?_" He hissed out.

Jake grinned "Yeah, that thing isn't normal. She talks to herself and people who aren't there." He said holding his head high, his hands in fists. The small group of people, nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry twisted his head a little, cracking his neck and then felt something pouring down his arm. It was like water, but when he looked his arm was dry; this confused him but he ignored the feeling. Without warning, he threw a punch and it was fast.

The Bully didn't expect something so fast to come at him, he didn't have time to block as it went straight into his gut. Based on Harry's size, he figured the punch wouldn't be that strong either; that would be a wrong statement. The punch caused the boy to lose the air in his lungs and he started to gag.

Harry threw another punch, just as fast and strong; this time at the Bully's nose. When it connected it threw the boy off his feet in a spray of blood, his nose was clearly broken by the crunch that sounded. The Boy seemed to find his lungs as he screamed.

"No one." He said voice dripping in anger "Calls her a freak." He looked at the group, daring them to try something and just as one seemed to move a little.

"Corvus Eclipse Obsidian!" A female voice screamed, he paused looking up at the source it was Bella. She looked livid "What on earth did you do!"

Harry raised a brow, and shrugged "He was calling Sam names, so I punched him."

Jacobs mother didn't look convinced "My boy isn't a name caller! That freak probably got him to do this!" She shrieked.

Harry snapped his head at the woman, his eyes burning with rage "_Freak?_" He voice hissed out the single word.

Before anything more could happen, Bella grabbed his hand "We are leaving, now!" She snapped, pulling him towards the Park's exit.

His eyes searched for Sam, she was still by the swing looking at him with wide eyes. He used his free hand to wave her goodbye and she returned it slightly.

XX~XX~XX~XX

When they had exited the small town, they retrieved their brooms from a hollow tree and took off towards the Cabin. Bella wasn't mad anymore, she actually looked a little happy if her grin was to be believed. Not that it mattered to Harry at the moment, he was flying and how he loved to fly. Scarlet was barely keeping up with him, but the bird was faster than she looked.

It took them a little while to make it home, Sirius was already there when they arrived. "We need to talk." Bella said after they landed, she took the broom from Harry and flicked her wand at the Broom shed; making the items float towards it.

"About?" Sirius asked sitting out on the porch, eating an apple and reading a book; something from an Author named Stephen King.

Bella jerked her thumb at Harry, her other hand on her hip "The kid threw what two punches?" She asked him.

Harry nodded "It was only two."

Bella nodded "Two, which knocked a boy flat and broke his nose." She said and then added "The boy was also bigger than Harry was."

Sirius looked a little surprised, then he was frowning "Any reason for this?" He asked the small boy.

Harry nodded "He was making fun of Sam." He said with anger "So what she can talk to plants! I can speak to snakes!"

Sirius looked alarmed, glancing at Bella who simply nodded a little and the man let out a breath "Merlin, we can't go anywhere….look kiddo, hitting people is never an answer alright?" He explained to Harry.

"He called her a Freak." His voice hissed out.

Sirius flinched, that word was very sensitive in their dysfunctional family as it held a meaning for each of them. "She isn't, while speaking to plants is rare she is not a freak." He said standing up "Come on, I'm cooking."

Harry grinned widely "Great! No burned food tonight!" He ducked under the light slap from Bella and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Little brat!" She called out, chasing after him.

XX~XX~XX~XX

When dinner had been prepared, it was a simple meat and potatoes kind of dish but he was alright with that. Alea was peacefully wrapped around his neck, not trying to hurt him in any way as they lightly hissed back to one another.

'_I would have done worse._' The serpent hissed, lightly rubbing her face over Harry's cheek.

Harry shrugged as he prodded his potato "_I almost did_." He hissed back, sticking his fork into his mouth. He glanced up and Bella was lightly stroking Midnight while Sirius continued to read his book, it was pretty peaceful.

'_No matter, if the boy is smart then he'll leave you alone.'_ Alea leaned down and took a small cut of the meat and swallowed it whole.

Harry smirked a little "_Then I'll be in a fight next time as well._" He said casually, leaning on the table.

Bella watched the two from the corner of her eye, she'd always been a little weary of the relationship between the two. She could recall that Voldemort had a talent with snakes as well, he too could speak to them like one would a man. She knew that Alea wouldn't hurt Harry, they'd been together for far too long for that.

"So, I think you and me need to go down to the basement and work on some new potions." She said nudging the small boy with her foot "Huh, Huh?"

Harry cracked a grin, looking up at her from over his dinner that was largely eaten. "What are we working on?" He asked raising a small brow.

"Herbicide Potion, it's a form of plant killer." Sirius said, giving Bella a small glare.

Bella pouted, glaring back "I was thinking a Sleeping Draught…." She murmured.

Sirius rolled his eyes "While Harry is gifted, that is a second year potion." He explained with a snap of his book "You need to crawl before you can walk, then walk before you can run."

The man stood up, picking up their plates and heading for the kitchen area "Have fun." He called out as he was starting the water.

Harry glanced at Alea "_Keep him company_" He hissed to the snake, running his index finger over her scales.

Alea bowed her head, sliding off his neck and down towards the floor. Bella raised her brow, watching the viper slid across the floor and into the kitchen; only a second later was a sound heard.

"Harry! Get your bloody snake off of me!" Sirius yelled.

Harry made a sort of cackling sound, he covered his mouth and looked over at Bella with mirth in his eyes.

Bella was trying, failing, to cover her laughter as well "Nice." She said holding her out for a High-Five that Harry had recently explained to her.

He gave her had a slap and grinned "She won't bite Sirius!" He called out, laughing a little more.

Sirius didn't respond, so they just made their way back towards the basement. Where their potions lab was set up, it wasn't much as Potion Ingredients were very hard to come by on the run like this. Every few days they would visit a small black market dealer for something they couldn't grow.

Though those visits were few and very far between.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A crashing sound was heard followed by a bang, then another crash. A figure was held against the wall, struggling to break free from the attackers grip. "I do-n't know!"

"I know a liar when I see one." The attacker snapped, slamming his steel like foot onto his leg.

"GAH!" He cried in pain, holding onto the now broken bone.

"Where are they?" He hissed, his single eye wide with madness.

The Figure breathed for a few seconds, whimpering in pain "I saw them once….there were three of them….a small boy…a young woman and a man." He breathed out.

"The boy, did he have green eyes and unruly black hair?" The man asked, growling really.

The figure grunted, nodding in pain "Yes, Yes, he did! It was long." He nodded his head with fear in his eyes.

"The man, did he look like this?" He asked holding up a picture of a man with shoulder length black hair, a laughing grin and bright silver like eyes. He shoved the picture into his face "Did he?"

"Yes! He was older! Looked like he'd lost some weight too!" He cried out "I sold him a few supplies that's all! Potions stuff really!"

"I believe you, did he tell you where he was staying?"

"I-I don't….yes, yes he said that he was staying in…or by, Loch Enoch!" He said with a wide fearful in the eyes.

"Loch Enoch? Thank ya Mr. Thomson." The man stood up, leaning on his missing leg and glanced around the small shop "I hope ya have good business, good day."

Just like that the man, vanished from the spot with a loud crack in the air.

Mr. Thomson looked up, towards the single picture near the base of the wall. A mirror next to it showed a blond, blue eyed and beaten man who looked worn down by the world. He growled in pain, reaching for tonics by the lower shelve.

His eye strayed towards the picture once more, tonic in hand. The woman was laughing, being held around the waist by the same man held been shown. Her features were much like his own, blond and blue eyed.

"Marlene, you're lucky I owed you…" He grunted, swallowing most of the foul liquid. He whipped his mouth and started to laugh "Sirius Black huh? Canis Obsidian my ass… don't try to con, a con man…"

The man pulled himself up, cracking a few bones in the process "Gah, you died far too young and he was far too ugly for you." He said slamming the picture down and picking up a worn out quill. The picture fell off the table and shattered open, showing another part to it and it was the same man; Mr. Thomson.

Though on the back of the frame, it had the name's Jacob, Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black. Looking at the letters, he sighed and went back to his letter.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry flipped the page of his book, reaching out with his bare hand toward the shelf to his left and a book hovered right into his grip. He flipped the page again, scanning the words along the page as it clicked into his brain. His prized bird was sitting on the lamp next to him, and his serpent was resting in his lap.

He paused at something, stopping his information searching and raised his eyebrow at the picture. It was like a rune or a ritual circle, he could easily do it with what he had around the area.

Harry glanced at Scarlet, he could communicate with Alea really easily and this would make it so she could talk to him too. It almost made him giddy, he was grinning so much and Bella would be so happy.

He tip-toed passed their room, he still found it a little strange that they slept in the same room. Then again there wasn't much space anyway, not since they converted Bella's room into the potions lab. He entered the small kitchen area and opened a drawer.

He glanced back at the book, nodding his head in understanding he grabbed five candles; black, green, red, blue and purple. He grabbed a knife, a small wine glass, a block of chalk and a few other baubles. He vanished the room within a few seconds.

Harry took the chalk and created a circle, then he made a pentagram inside of the circle he'd created. He created five more circles, outside of the pentagram each of them with a runic symbol that the book described. He made a line under each candle he placed at the points, then the one that pointed north he filled the tip white.

He scratched some words near the runic circles, and placed the chalice in the center of it. He lit the candles, and stood in the center looking down at his work with pride. "Alright, let's see if this works." He took the petals of the yellow rose, plumeria and a lock of straw with sage; grinding it into a dust.

He glanced down at the book and nodded "Hoc igitur circulo, ego meo cava humus concinnant." He spoke in ancient tongue of Latin. He poured the dust into the glass, then poured a little bit of rosewater on the dust.

He clicked once, Scarlet left her post and glided onto his shoulder. He plucked a feather from her wing, placing into the solution "Hoc pluma, animal in me sumpsero." He chanted in a low voice, the flames wavered.

Harry reached over and picked up the knife, he glanced at if for a second before slicing into his palm letting the crimson liquid drip into the goblet. "Hoc sanguine spiritum animalem promittam" He spoke in the tongue of the ritual.

He waved his hand over the goblet, the runes started to dance and shimmer around in the circle and the words started to snake closer towards the center. The candles flame now turned into their colors, igniting the room with different shades.

Harry stood slowly, Scarlet still on his shoulder and finished the ritual "Sumantur in animali esse, erit dux meus oculis meus, et protector meus. Hoc Rituale ego solidatur terminos meos, et creans mea nota!" With a bright flash, the words lifted from the ground.

The words circled the two beings, then wrapped around them.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the doorway, Harry glanced over his shoulder and Bella was standing there with wide eyes.

Harry shrugged, pointing to the book as the words fell back towards the ground and the candles died out. "Conficiam Ritual" He said with a small bow of his head.

Bella was skimming over the book, then threw it down with rage. "Harry James Potter!" She snapped.

"What?" He asked confused, preening the birds feathers lightly.

"You bonded to a Familiar, do you know what happens if Scarlet gets hurt?!" She shouted, pointing at the bird "You will feel that, you might not break or die. You will feel every ounce of pain!"

Harry nodded "I know, it was in there." He said with a smile "But I can see through her eyes now too." He explained as his eyes turned red, much like scarlet's. "I can hear her thoughts!"

Bella was frowning, glancing over at the bird who bowed her head a little.

"She said you can trust her, she's happy to part of the family now too."

Scarlet cawed, then Harry laughed a little "You're an idiot, you better take care and I'm going to deal with this in the morning." Bella explained, rubbing her tired eyes and then paused "You're going back to bed, you will touch nothing. Now."

"Yes, Mum." He chimed, slightly sarcastic in tone.

"Don't test me, I said go to bed." She snapped.

Harry nodded in defeat, leaving the room and heading up the steps towards the attic. Scarlet eyed her for a moment, but Bella snapped her fingers and pointed towards the attic; to which the bird flew off.

After a few minutes, both Sirius and Bella were in the living room examining his work.

"This isn't bad…if he was far more skilled the Bird would be talking and not just having an empathy link." Sirius commented, running his fingers along the chalk lines "Would've been better if he used wax instead of chalk and pillar candles instead of these." He motioned to the small candles that had been used.

"That's the thing though, he's barely seven and he did something most Hogwart's students couldn't even or wouldn't do." Bella said rubbing her eyes, looking at the book "How did he even find this? I don't remember buying this."

"My Uncle must have had it laying around, he wasn't afraid to do most types of magic." Sirius said with a sigh "I should look through this stuff, there could be something really dangerous for him to read." He motioned to the book case.

"You do that, I'm going back to bed." Bella said giving him a wink, and walking back towards the bedroom.

"Whatever." He said glancing back down at the ritual, he started to clean up the mess and put everything away. When the mess was cleaned up he slipped into the bed, trying to give Bella as much room as possible.

If it wasn't for Harry's need for potion learning, then Bella would be sleeping in her own damn bed and not sharing his. Sometimes life deals you crappy hands, like having to sleep with a very attractive woman that you can't sleep with.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"I don't see why you need my help with this Dumbledore." A man said with a calm grace, his light brown hair had light dusting of grey and his face looked much too worn for his actual age.

"Come now, who else but you to hunt down Sirius Black." Dumbledore said with a small smile, he was relaxing in his most comfortable chair. "Please Remus, Harry might be in grave danger."

Remus glared at the elder wizard "I still don't believe Sirius did it, Peter was our friend and James was his brother." He snapped.

"You still can't believe that, even after his escape with Bellatrix."

"If anything, that sounds more like Sirius than anything. He's always been a smooth talker, got Rosmerta out of her knickers and that is a feat." Remus said in an amused tone, shaking his head "No, Headmaster I don't think I will hunt Sirius down."

Dumbledore sighed "I really wish you would change your mind." He said in a calm voice.

Remus shook his head "No, I might have no rights but if Harry is with Sirius then his parents Will has been fulfilled." He said calmly, opening the door "So, in the wise words of Sirius; Bite me."

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, how are we doing today my lovely little lambs? So we devolved the plot a little more now we have Harry and Sam, whose magic seems to be coming along in ways that are very different than normal. Then we have Moody and Jacob McKinnon 'Mr. Thomson' and Remus coming into the picture. So is Remus on their side or will he just stay out of it and why is he so convinced that Sirius is innocent?**_

_**Then the final thing, we have the binding ritual with Scarlet and Harry becoming master and Familiar. You may look Familiar's up, they were described as servants to witches and mostly took on an animal form.**_

_**Also a little note to my Will of Ancestor fans, keep an open eye out for Sunday.**_

_**~Demonic-Slytherin**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Moon

"In the wise words of Sirius, Bite me." Remus said opening the door fully and slamming it shut. The Headmasters office was silent for a time before a portrait, the woman inside had a head of black hair, even in a ponytail it was still messy and her silver eyes shined brightly like globes of light.

"Well, that was tactful. Nice to know James made rather good friends." She said in a blissful voice, brushing her shoulder a little bit. Savannah Potter hadn't changed a day since she passed away in her sleep nearly two hundred years ago.

"You do realize that one of his friends got him killed and then murdered another, correct?" Albus said looking up at the portrait with a raised brow.

Savannah showed no surprise, didn't even look impressed "Right, Sirius Black. Who was as much James brother as Moody is your pupp-" She was cut off, and when she tried to speak again it refused to make a sound.

"That will be enough of that." Dumbledore said placing his wand on the desk, then signing away at some forums.

Savannah glared down at the Elder wizard, continuing to rant and rave even though her voice had been stripped at one point she even gave him the Bowman's salute. Though the old man didn't see this as he was focused on his writing, however another portrait was done.

"Savannah Potter! Enough!" Black shouted from his placement, nearly getting up from his chair "You don't have to like Dumbledore, but at least be classy about it!"

Savannah gave him a dull look, then gave him the same salute.

"Bitch."

The woman just stuck her tongue out.

"If I were still alive, I wo-"

"That's enough of that Phineas." Dumbledore said rather bluntly "I'd like to get some work done today, if that would be possible."

With that the door was thrown open, the Grizzled warrior Alastair Moody hobbled into the office and with wand in hand used magic to slam the door shut. He grabbed a handful of his yellow candies and threw them into his mouth as he landed in the seat. "Albus."

"Alastair, what have you found?" He inquired, the paperwork placed to the side.

Alastair fiddled with his eye patch for a moment, then sighed "I know that Sirius has Potter, but that's as far as my lead goes." He grumbled, taking a draw from his flask.

Dumbledore raised a brow, lowering his spectacles "Really? How did you find this out?" He questioned slowly pouring himself a glass of wine.

Alastair growled "I asked Mr. Thomson, basically told me that Sirius had a boy with black hair and green eyes. That's all I could really get out of him, other than a trail to Lake Enoch." He explained, tucking the flask away.

Savannah was watching with rapt attention, even though she couldn't speak through this portrait she had a spare in the Potter household. It would be as easy as breathing to disappear in their meeting and see if any of the House Elves were around her wing.

"Thomson? Of Ink Well Imports?" Albus inquired, leaning back into his chair and raising his brow when Alastair nodded "Why would they go there?"

"I know Thomson to be a smuggler of rare potions ingredients and pretty much anything you could want short of anything living or drugs." The man explained, rubbing his eyebrows.

"I see, what of this lead to Enoch?"

"Can't make heads or tails of it, either it's shite or they were there for a bit. I found a few things but nothing concrete."

"Pitty."

"I do have one more lead, Gringotts."

Savannah gathered that she'd heard enough of this conversation, while she knew that Dumbledore would send his little pawn back out with orders. She also knew that said pawn would come back, so her listening in at the moment was a waste of time.

She strolled through the picture frame, moving from one surrounding to the other. The hall was bright stone walls, dark red stone floors and lush red rugs though it was dark. Savannah could see the overgrowth on the windows, that was never a good thing.

"Hello!"

Her voice echoed, and echoed but only whispers could be heard calling back. It was probably portraits with nowhere to run to. When such portraits are left like that, they could start growing lonely or dust could start to wear on them.

Though a shuffling sound could be heard, something almost like metal grinding metal.

"Lady Savannah!"

"Egan!" She called back, it was the head of defense for the small castle. While most people would see an empty suit of armor, she saw the man that once wore it. His suit had seen better years, but the blue war paint was still clear like the day it was put on.

Egan was a Tyran, a lower house than Potter a few hundred years ago, he pledged to Franklin Potter to be his guard in life and death. While Egan was a young man at the time, he likely didn't know that he would be bound to his magic and the magic of the family. So long as a Potter heir lives, so does Egan and the Castle magic.

"My lady." The suit placed a hand at his heart, and kneeled in front of her portrait. "Have you news?"

Savannah nodded with a gleeful smile "Harry Potter lives yet, and even better he was taken from his Relatives!" She exclaimed.

"That is mighty good news indeed, the heir may one day grace us with his presence." Egan said with a tilt in his visor, meaning he was making a joke.

Savannah giggled lightly "The boy is seven now, I wonder if he's doing any magic yet."

"Potters are nearly always upstarts, I bet you he was lighting the carpet on fire when he could first crawl."

"That sounds about right."

"You did throw Uncle Gamblin down a flight of stairs with just a shout, my lady."

"You ass, I told you not to speak of that." While her tone was hostile, her face was in a joyful smile.

Egan's visor tilted in such a way to show he was smiling. "Of course milady, I apologize." He said with a small bow.

Savannah continued to show off her white smile, it was practically glowing "Yes, well. Make sure it doesn't happen again." She taunted, using her old Professor voice. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Milady." Egan said once again "Should I prepare the house?"

Savannah shook her head, sending messy hair flying and pouted "Sirius has him, and he won't be coming back for a time. I'd wait….another ten years? Keep the place in decent shape, if you can." She advised.

Egan nodded, slamming his shield a few times with his armored hand.

A group of smaller stone winged creatures came hovering down the hall, surrounding the fairly tall knight "You summon, Egan?" A bulky one asked.

"I did, I think it's about time to remodel." Egan said, his visor tilted.

"Right away Sir!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

It was strange, his eyes were closed and he knew that he was asleep but at the same time he wasn't. He could see flashes, of what looked like his room and himself, then there was the window and the forest outside their cottage. '_Enjoying the view?_' A calm female voice whispered into his skull.

It made him flinch in his sleep, tossing a little '_Right, forgot you were sleeping._' Her tone was soothing, very lulling.

The sights continued for a few minutes, before some sounds were heard and a woman entered his vision "Scarlet!" Her voice wasn't as kind as the other. The woman had dark black hair, and was fairly tall; Bella? "Wake Harry up would you? I know you understand me ruddy bird."

The vision held for a moment before it turned towards an open window and entered. After gliding past the living room and the head of a black haired man, who looked much like the woman, up a flight of stairs and into a smaller room. It was the first time he'd ever seen himself without the use of a mirror, it felt odd but it was surprising too. '_You hear the task mother, up._' The voice whispered again, he felt the vision land on his shoulder and play with his hair and ear.

With a swirl of black, the vision disappeared and he slowly felt his eyes open to the light; which stung a little bit. After a moment of getting adjusted to the light, he glanced at the bird "Alright…I'm up..Happy?" He grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his left eye.

The bird rotated her wings, glancing at him with her bright red eyes _'Not really, you need to sleep._' She warned like a mother hen, which was something he didn't pass up on.

"You're a raven, not a hen."

'_I could speak in a drawling voice, going on and on about how life is a bore and death is fun._' The bird snapped, lightly pecking his earlobe '_Now up, the Woman is not patient.'_

Harry swatted at the bird, making her take flight and landing on his bed post "Fine, I'm up." He grumbled, sliding a hand down his face "Bloody hell." He mumbled, something he'd heard Bella curse a lot.

"_You should watch your mouth._" She warned, flying onto his shoulder as the young boy walked towards the shower, with towel in hand "_After all, if they won't teach you manners I will._"

Harry groaned, brushing her off his shoulder and closing the door behind him as he turned the shower on '_You know I can still see through your eyes right?_' The bird mentioned, through their connection. "Yes, now why don't you find something to eat?"

'_I already did that, you should remember me hunting but you might have been in too deep of sleep._' Scarlet spoke, before going quiet as he started to scrub himself clean '_Don't forget your ears._'

"Seriously?" He said, rubbing shampoo into his hair "You are a Raven, not a hen! Who taught you, this?" He groaned out, almost getting soap into his eyes.

'_The lovely store woman, I was at that place for a long time. My last owner Philip was a necromancer, was mauled by what he'd created._' Scarlet explained, her tone almost exhausted and bored to talk about. '_She taught me a few tricks, and was often telling rude children to behave so I picked it up from her._'

"Brilliant." Harry spoke in a voice void of emotion "I get two mothers, wonderful."

'_Well, you had none for six years. So Miss. Bella and I will make up for that._' Scarlet chirped.

Harry groaned once more, turning the water off and toweling his hair dry and then brushing his teeth. Within the next five minutes, he dressed in a purple and grey long sleeved shirt and ratty jeans. "Morning." He said, for both him and Scarlet.

Aela slithered across the table, wrapping herself around his free shoulder and hissing at Midnight as he tried to swipe at her. Scarlet jumped off and flew towards Gwen, roosting next to her and taking some of her water.

"You don't keep that snake under control, and I'll make her a belt!" Bella growled, pointed a blackened spoon at him. The smell of burnt eggs, filled the air for a moment before the woman turned back to the stove muttering curses and obscenities. This made Sirius snigger from behind his paper, taking a swig of coffee and grinning at the young boy.

"So how's it feel to have a voice in your head?" Sirius asked, grabbing a slice of crisp bacon one of the few that weren't burned too bad. His voice wasn't angry, judgmental or saddened but one of pure curiosity.

Harry shrugged, pouring himself some juice and smirking at the bird "Not any different than talking to Aela, other than the fact she keeps bugging me about manners." He stuck his tongue out at the Mother Hen.

Sirius barked out a laugh, shaking his head and glaring at the plate of burnt eggs "Can I take it to go?" He asked sheepishly.

"Eat it!" Bella snapped, sticking a fork into her eggs and eating it with a frown, she quickly stood up taking the plate away from Harry who was about to try it himself "Oatmeal Okay?"

"Yes Mum."

"Good boy." Bella spoke softly, heating up the water.

"Can I have some too?" Sirius asked gently, looking over his paper.

"No you eat it."

"Do I have too? Can I have an apple? Or some pepper? Goblin piss?" He asked, then rolled out of the chair to avoid the rolling pen that she threw at him "Going to work, later!" Without another word, he grabbed his ax and ran for the door.

"I swear that man will be the death of me." Bella growled, then jumped at the wailing sound of water boiling. She poured the water into a pot, then mixed the oats in and some honey with cinnamon like Harry enjoyed it.

Harry had a quiet conversation with Scarlet, and Aela near the same time but was either using the connection or was hissing soft words. Bella placed the bowl down onto the table, in front of the boy "Tell me how I did." She asked turning to her burned eggs and sighing.

Harry took a few bites and nodded his head "It's good." He said with a smile, taking a piece of bacon, passing it to Aela.

"Want to go back into town today?" Bella asked, trying to scrape off the burned edges of eggs from the pan she used. Waving her wand at the other pan, trying to clean the rest of the mess the bacon caused.

Harry nodded, quickly scarfing down his breakfast "Yes! I hope Jake isn't there, I'd hate to break his nose again." He grinned at the memory, it was awesome because Jake had since become a laughing stock by most others.

"Good, you're all cleaned up grab a jacket." Bella said, walking away from the sink and grabbing her own trench coat.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"What can you tell me about the Black family?" A gruff voice asked, glaring at the creature before him "You are the account manager."

The Goblin Pran, didn't flinch at the scarred and beaten man as he asked his questioned but the Goblin didn't answer. Simply folding his long nimble hands into themselves and grinning with a mouth of sharp teeth at the man.

"Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black have kidnapped Harry Potter, I am looking for any clues to his disappearance." Moody growled, slamming his meaty scared fist onto the counter only to have a long dagger in front of his good eye.

"Please don't, the wood is very old." Pran said simply, the long ornate dagger hovering gently in the creature's hand. Goblins weren't known to attack humans often, but when they did they were ruthless and knew how to make it hurt.

Moody growled again, leaning back into his chair "Fine, are you going to assist me?" He grumbled, not liking the idea of having a Goblin attack him or starting another war.

"You claim to have the Ministry on your side, correct?" The Goblin asked, snapping his finger and making the dagger vanish. The aging wizard nodded his head, grinning ruefully at the creature. "Please, see him in." Pran whispered to another Goblin off to the side.

A young man walked into the room, the was extremely tall and well built for a young man "How can I be of assistance?" He asked, running a hand through his light brown hair with his piercing grey eyes looking around questioning.

"Mr. John Dawlish." Pran started, gesturing to Mad-Eye "Do you know this man?"

John nodded "That is Senior Auror Alistair Mad-Eye Moody." He spoke coolly, in a calm soothing voice. "What are you doing here sir?" He asked the older man.

"That is what I was about to ask you, Auror Dawlish is Mr. Moody currently working for the Auror offices at this time?" Pran asked leaning forward, towards the young Auror.

Dawlish rose a brow, looking at Moody and then back to the Goblin "Not as far as I am aware, Mr. Moody isn't currently on field duty, he's been currently taking time off." He spoke smoothly, hands behind his back "If Mr. Moody is currently looking into a case on his own however, then I believe I am to ask what this is?"

Moody was grinding his teeth, but looked over at the Auror he trained not more than three years ago. He was fantastic Auror, knew all the Laws by the letter and had a vast arsenal of spells to use against any who broke those laws. "The disappearance of Mr. Harry James Potter and the Escape of the Blacks." He growled out, glaring with his good eye.

Dawlish rose a brow, pulling out a pocket watch and then replacing it "Good, I am currently head of Escape. How are the two connected?" He asked flicking his wand at the ground and summoning a chair to sit in.

Moody ran his hand over his face, he did not have time for this "Sirius Black was Harry Potter's Godfather, and right hand man of Voldemort. The fact that Sirius and Bellatrix, escaped Azkaban after being moved into the same cell is proof of that." He explained, fiddling with the eye-patch "Dumbledore, requested me to look into this personally."

Dawlish nodded, pondering this and then turning to Pran "Have Mr. Black or Mrs. Lestrange been in here since their escape?" He questioned, placing his hands into his lap.

Pran nodded "Mr. Black asked to use his Trusted account, that which once belonged to Alphard Black. With him were Mrs. Lestrange and a young boy who looked much like James Potter did when he was a young boy." The Goblin explained rather calmly, sipping on his Mushroom tea.

"So Potter is in the care of The Black family." Dawlish pondered again "Why? What is the end game?" He asked, standing up and pacing "Why not just kill him, if they had gotten to him and then why would they come to Gringotts?"

Dawlish was silently pacing once more, before he turned to Moody "Did you look at the Family Home at all?" He asked calmly.

Moody nodded "Looked into it, his Mother passed a year ago and no one has been inside of the place beside a foul Elf named Kreature." He explained "The Blacks don't own any other property to my knowledge."

Pran rose a brow "Yes they do, or rather Mr. Black does." He said with a sharp grin.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The flight to the small town near the cottage wasn't anything special, after all they had flown the same path over the course of several months. In the time they've spent here, nothing has changed in fact Harry couldn't be sure if anything had truly changed.

The park had remained the same, nothing has changed other than some of the paint being worn. Harry glanced around while, Bella pulled out a magazine and sat down on a worn wooden bench, but he couldn't see who he was looking for. Harry being curious as he did, vanished from the main playground and started to wander around the park.

As he wandered, Scarlet flew above searching for his friend and just when they thought she wasn't there today; something caught the bird's eye. It was the huddled form of a small girl under a tree, she almost didn't catch it. '_There under the pine._' She whispered through the link.

Harry looked around, seeing multiple pines and none seemed to hide his friend "Haha, which one." He asked sarcastically.

Scarlet flew down, almost clipping him with her wing, from there she flew off to a pine where a small scream was heard. "_**Get away!**_" The voice screamed, then suddenly the pine tree moved, the roots shot from the ground like spikes and the branches tried to swipe the bird from the sky.

Harry smiled as he rushed towards the pine, he felt like it was a good game and avoided the roots as they tried to ensnare his ankles or wrap around his waist. "I haven't had this much fun, since…well since my first broom ride!" He laughed, leaping over a root and ducking under a branch.

"I said Get. Away!" Sam screamed at him, her voice cracking under the weight of her ability.

Harry rolled to the side and threw his hands in the air as a large branch tried to crush him, the branch slammed against something, his magic was creating a bright blue shield "Okay, not fun anymore!" He shouted, cringing at the weight on his shield "Sam! Please!"

Just as the branch was about to slam once more into his shield, it paused and everything slowly started to retract back to its normal place. The small girl slowly crept from under the tree, her hair covered her right eye like normal but something caught his eye; something was reflecting light on her cheeks.

Harry slowly stood from his crouching position, rubbing the back of his head with a small smile "Told you I wasn't lying." He said cheekily, looking at her calmly "That was cool."

"I-I….did-didn't know, I didn't know I could do that…." She whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"From what I've learned Magic is funny, it works with the emotions. Fear is a biggy, used to make a mess of my Aunts home with the magic from that." Harry admitted, his smile never fading but his brow rose "You're bleeding."

Sam looked down, taking a step back "I'm fine, I….I just want to be left alone alright…." She whispered, not looking up.

Harry disregarded her, walking calmly across the fresh dirt and discarded wood bits from the attack. When he reached her, he looked her over and frowned, she had blood on her shirt and shorts, bruises on her neck and arms. "What happened…?"

Sam looked up, the wind blowing a large black and blue bruise marked the right side of her face, and blood had dried staining her cheek. Her right eye was bleeding lightly, a drop seemed to appear every few seconds, the whites had become black as had her iris.

Harry waved his hand in front of the damaged eye, looking for any signs that she could see out of it. "You can't see…."

"It's alright…." She mumbled weakly "It'll pass…."

Harry frowned, his brow creasing in anger "Who did it." He said simply, his tone harsh but not pointed at her. "Jake?"

"No….Corvus, please just drop it…." She pleaded her voice growing more desperate with each moment.

"I won't, Sam that looks painful, why hasn't your parents taken you to the hospital!" Harry said quickly, grabbing her and started to pull her in the direction of Bella.

"Corvus." Sam warned, before jerking her hand away from him and wrapping his ankles in roots "Corvus, stop!"

"You're hurt, Bella will make you better! She knows magic!" Harry pleaded her, he wanted his only friend to be alright, bleeding wasn't a good thing and the eye looked troubling.

"Corvus, I won't!"

"You will, I'll drag you there myself!"

The pair stood there glaring needles at the other, Sam wasn't backing down though you could clearly see that she was in a lot of pain and Harry wasn't budging either, he'd stay with her until Bella went looking for him if that was needed.

That was when something shifted, a bright light slammed against his shield that he didn't know he was projecting. The smell of cinnamon hovered in the air, along with something else that tickled his nose. He could hear something clanging or metal on metal, but when he turned to it, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry James Potter, as I live and breathe."

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**So, yeah to put it simply I have not been giving this story the attention it deserves. I put it on hold, would write a small bit and then on hold again it would go. I would like to say that I have some excuse for my absence but I really don't, nearly a year wait isn't what I like to do and hopefully I'll change that from now on.**_

_**Thanks for reading guys, and staying with it if you've been here since last year waiting. Better late than ever, right? Demonic-Slytherin224**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Magnus

"Harry James Potter, as I live and breathe."

The figure was heavy set, clearly male and battle scarred through years of battle. The man was missing an eye, a rather large piece of his nose and Harry could now see the leg on his left was missing and replaced with something made of metal.

The fact that the man had spoken his birth name had sent Harry through a loop, Sam looked at the man strangely and then back to Harry. "Corvus?" She whispered, hoping to gain some answers.

'_Get Bella now!'_ Harry sent to Scarlet, his eyes flashing red at the connection with the bird. He turned back to the man, every nerve on his body was sending him warning signals and it was showing through his pale skin. He could feel fear traveling down his spine, it made his palms sweat and his mouth dry.

The man tilted his head, trying to give a grin of sorts "Harry, don't be afraid, I'm here to help you." His gruff voice spoke again, he made a slow move forward "Where are Lestrange and Black?"

"Don't know who you're talking about." Harry responded carefully, his wand safely tucked away in his pocket and just begging to be released.

The man shook his head "They've imperiused you, it's alright, I know the counter." He growled again, was this his normal voice? "Then I'll take you back to your Aunt, would you like that?"

Sam nudged Harry a little, standing right next to him and eyeing the stranger with suspicion "We're not supposed to talk to Strangers, that's what my mum told me to do." She whispered to him.

Harry didn't hear her though, he was frozen in place but this time it wasn't fear that had taken hold of him; it was anger. He started shaking, his face down towards the ground and eyes narrowed with rage.

"I'm Alistair Moody, not a stranger now am I?" He gave off a rough laugh, taking a step forward.

"Don't." Harry warned, his body still shaking and voice now wavering.

Moody ignored him and took another step closer.

"I said." Harry whispered, his eyes flashing a bright blue "DON'T!" With a thrust of his hands, he sent a wave of raw energy. The sudden attack caught the man off guard, sending him flying through a nearby tree but the wave didn't only harm the man. Everything in front of it was thrown like they were nothing, picking them up and tossing them like toys.

When the man landed he landed with a rolled, back on his feet with a second of touching the ground; his wand now in hand. "I will use this, if I must Mr. Potter." Moody warned.

Sam took a step forward, blood still stained her cheek but her hands were forward much like Harry's "You won't harm Corvus!" She screamed, a split second later the roots of the trees were attacking again; this time at the man.

The man flicked his wand at the roots without much thought, burning them out of existence "A Druid, I thought your race was extinct." He snarled.

Sam ignored him, her face a cross of pain and rage "You hurt them!" She screamed, her voice was angry, more roots, thicker than before sprout from the burned ends.

The man now had to avoid, using his magic to try and erase the plants from the face of the Earth, with little success. Moody jumped backward avoiding a particularly nasty looking root, covered in sharp looking thorns. When he landed, he twisted his wand and sent a volley of hexes at the girl; she was young and very inexperienced but she was a headache.

Harry saw the magic before they had left the man's wand, his eyes nearly glowing blue with energy. His hands felt heavy, like something was flowing over them and it felt like warm water.

He darted in front of Sam, when he came to a stop he threw his hands forward and a large blue shield came from his finger tips. Sam watched with a wide eye, as the bright blue wave covered them and purple wisps seemed to fray off the ends. The red beams of light that man sent at them, slammed against the energy and vanished without another word.

Moody for his part was standing there, his mouth agape in surprise and he frowned a second later. A druid was a problem, it was why their race was killed off but wandless magic? Even Albus had problems using that form of magic and Moody couldn't even master the basics.

The older wizard looked down in surprise as the vines of the trees started to circle around his ankles and it seemed like branches were coming to life around him. He looked at the Druid and frowned, she had to be removed if he wanted to focus fully on keeping Potter unharmed.

With a flick of his wrist he destroyed the vines around his ankles, before he looked up and sent two weak stunners to the left and then rolled right, throwing a blasting curse at the girl.

Harry watched the two stunners, using his shield to block them, he was feeling tired but he still had something left in him. That was when he heard a sickening crunch and a short scream before it was silent, he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Slowly he turned around, taking his eyes off of Moody and saw the crumpled form of his only friend. He felt something burning inside of his throat, his eyes wide with surprise and his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"I apologize about that Mr. Potter, the Blasting Curse can be so…..un-predictable." Moody spoke after a second had passed, before he threw another stunner, and a few binding hexes. He hated playing softly with Potter, but he couldn't hurt the lad, Albus had ordered him.

Harry looked over to his opponent, his chest hurt with an unfamiliar feeling and his forehead was on fire. When the man threw those spells at him, he didn't even bother lifting his hand to block them but he knew his shield would appear again.

Moody widened his eyes, the boy had just blocked his spells without raising a hand. This blue energy was swirling around the boy, and it was powerful, not as powerful as Albus or himself but powerful none the less.

"_**You've earned this Mr. Moody, for hurting my friend.**_" Harry whispered, though his voice carried and he felt more powerful and he had ever felt before. Everything seemed to be clearer, and he could see trails of magic in the air from the spell-fire. His vision carried over to Sam, he could see a faint move in her chest, a rise of her shoulder; she was alive.

He shifted his vision back to Moody, with a wave of his hand, the purple energy rippled and charged towards the older wizard. For the first time he noticed something strange, this bright energy coming from his center seemed to catch his eye.

Moody threw a quick shield up to try and block this strange attack, and the shield seemed to take the brunt of it but the momentum of it threw him off his feet; he was too old for this shit. When he righted his balance and started searching for that brat again, he was rushing forward.

Potter was surprisingly quick on his feet for a boy with no muscle mass, covering the distance between them very quickly. Once close Moody tried once more to pacify the boy, an explosion curse on the ground near their feet should've acted like a banishing curse.

He covered his face with his left arm, trying to spare what was left of his face from the damage it was sure to receive from this close. Damage that never came, he peered over his arm and saw Potter jumping towards him with a blue dome around his curse; what was this kid?!

Harry's eyes were trained on the star in the middle of Moody's chest, a whisper of a female voice made him move forward '_That's power, power to change the world, steal it, take it, copy it!' _Harry wanted to dip his hands into the pools of energy, to avenge his friend and save his family from this new threat.

When his right hand came in contact with the pentagram symbol, lightning coursed and struck into the air around them. Harry could feel it, the pain of battles never fought, knowledge of lessons never learned and experience never gained. This was the power the voice had whispered '_Yes, use this power, use it to create and destroy. To defeat the man who killed me! Use this Harry!'_

Memories flashed before his eyes, his index finger burned worst than the time he touched the stove and he could feel it swirl into a shape, a symbol. The lightning ceased and a wave of purple energy threw them backwards, Moody onto his back and Harry flipping onto his feet.

The young boy examined the marking on his finger, it looked like an arrow pointing towards his knuckle.

As Harry examined his new rune, Moody slowly pulled himself back into a standing position; a snarl escaping his lips as he did so. This little brat had used a form of mental magic, making him see his worst memories, like the kid was a dementor.

With Potter distracted, Moody took a step forward, then jumped back as a black jet nearly hit his chest. He looked around his eye wide with anger at the disruption. It took him all of two seconds to see through the charm she had on herself, which was good if he wasn't looking for her but he was.

"Bellatrix."

Bella was nearly radiating malice as she looked at him "Alistair." She snarled, her wand glowing a sick looking yellow colour. "You should know better than trying to harm one's children."

"They aren't yours you bitch, and you know it."

Bella shrugged her hair off her shoulder and glared down at him "All but blood, and so I'll take yours." Without another word the two started throwing curses and black magic at the other.

Harry looked up from his rune, all thoughts of battle gone from his mind '**Constant Vigilance!**' A voice that sounded strangely like Moody barked in his ear. With Bell here, the fight should be over soon and they could go home; right?

Peering over his shoulder at Sam, for the first time he saw something he couldn't see before and it was curiously a small symbol in the center of her cheek. It looked a lot like the trinity knot he would see some people wear on their necks, but the center of hers was glowing green.

'_Copy it, steal that power for yourself!_' That voice whispered through his ear again '**Power corrupts Albus, it always has, you aren't excluded.**'

Harry shook himself of the twin voices '_Scarlet?'_ He whispered through their link, then he felt a weight on his shoulder and a knowing grin came across his features.

'_Was there any doubt?_' His prized bird hummed to him, her beak pecking at his hair to fix it.

"Of course not, let's let Bella fix this and then we'll go home."

'_I admire your innocence young one, I truly do._'

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

"Okay, I am officially lost….Mother is going to kill me….." A small voice whispered throughout the trees, the blond couldn't even see the sun anymore to know which way to go. All because of that stupid black cat, Fleur always told her "Don't follow strange animals, don't talk to strangers." She mumbled, kicking a pebble.

Daddy wasn't home, Mother and Fleur were inside working on something they wouldn't let her be part of "You'll do it when you're older, gah!" She wanted to pull her long blond hair out, she was seven! Seven! So Fleur was ten! What was so special about that!

"**You appear to be lost, little one.**" A deep rich male voice came from the shadows "**Were you following little ol'me?**"

Gabriel frowned, though her mother had told her several times she had a problem listening at the best of times and so her right hand ignited with bright orange flames "Hello?" She spoke cautiously.

"**Hello, I believe I was trying to speak with you little one.**" The smooth voice spoke again.

Gabby huffed, her face turning a pale pink "I am not, little." She growled, shooting glares into the surrounding darkness.

The woods were silent for a time, before a rich laugh was heard "**Oh, I hadn't been able to find a young one with such spunk. Tell you what, little one, I'll help you find your way home…..if you do two simple things for me.**" The male voice explained with the ease of someone much wiser and older than herself.

Gabby growled again, her eyes flashing orange with anger "Stop calling me little!" Her voice carried against the dense forest and rocky landscape that she currently was lost in.

"**Do you want to hear my terms? Yes or no?**" The voice grunted, obviously put out about not being able to tease.

Gabby nodded wordlessly.

"**You give me chicken, and let me sleep at the foot of your bed.**"

Gabby raised a brow "I'm sorry?" She said with a frown, her eyes shifting back to their natural blue.

From the shadows a rather small adult cat walked out, the shadows seemed to grip at the creature as it walked from the shadows; like ink rolling off a page. Gabby could count the ribs on the poor thing, even though she knew this creature was likely dangerous; anything that could speak usually was. "What exactly are you?" She inquired with a frown.

"**Ah, I was actually hoping we'd get to that. Little one.**" The cat said with an amount of amusement. Jumping up onto a stump, it faded halfway through and landed as it reassembled. "**I am a Matagot, a lesser known spirit yes, but a spirit all the same.**"

Gabby frowned deeper "Mother told me about Matagot's before, they're supposed to be soul snatchers."

The cat's green eyes rolled at the statement "**I haven't met a Matagot that actually tries to kill anyone anymore, it's the main reason we're so few now."** He explained, his tail flicking back and forward.

"So what do you do then?" Gabby leaned on a rather tall ridge.

"**There are some who live on shadow alone, others still try to create deals for souls and then….my kind.**" The cat yawned lazily, stretching in the afternoon sun "**We are called the, Accorder Matagot.**" His bright green eyes locked onto her blue ones "**We live based on the substance of our chosen, as such we can grant simple requests.**"

"Such as?" Gabby inquired, she needed to get home soon….mother would start worrying, if she wasn't already.

The cat yawned again "**Basically ***_**Yawn***_** you give me a little bit of food and a place to sleep, I'll grant you one thing each day. Though nothing like, a million dollars, or world peace.**" He gave her a dull gaze "**We don't work like that, if you want some extra luck, or radiant health, or even opportunity then I can increase your odds.**"

Gabby seemed a little impressed "What happens if the odds don't increase?" She asked calmly.

"**Nothing, it just didn't happen.**" He jumped from the stump and walked a few feet from her "**So, Little One, we got an arrangement?**"

Gabby bit her lip, nodding slowly at the cat, she didn't promise her soul or any magic, just a little food and a roof. Mother could probably use a cat anyhow "What do I call you?"

The cat's eyes flashed for a moment as the deal was struck "**You Little One can call me Salem, it is so nice to make your acquaintance.**"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Crimson red, it was all he saw and he coughed once more as he glared at his enemy; the woman was just as deadly as ever. "When did you get so strong!" Moody all but roared as he felt his good leg collapse beneath him.

Bella looked like she wanted to laugh "I've always been this strong, I've just never had a real reason to fight." She spoke in a tone that sounded as deadly as the grave "Sorry Moody, it's time to finish this! **Avada-**"

A rough male hand grabbed her by her wand arm, the smell of freshly cut lumber and sweat assaulted her senses "Enough." Sirius' voice filtered through the air as he landed in a black smoky mass.

"Black." Moody growled spitting out blood onto the floor.

"Alistair, I see you met my dearest cousin."

"Yeah she's a fucking peach."

"Language, Harry you alright over there pup?" Sirius asked, tossing up a shield blocking the attack that Moody launched at him as he cast a gaze to his ward. "Nice try Alistair."

"I'm alright, light headed and really feel like vomiting." Harry confessed, his hands on his knees as Bella had moved behind Sirius to check over Samantha. "Really feel like-"

The sickening sound of fluid hitting the tossed up ground, followed by retching and even more fluid "Easy there kiddo get it all out…" Sirius could hear Bella's soft coo.

"So, what the hell are you doing fighting children?" Sirius growled out, his eyes glowing with his canine abilities. "Let alone getting trashed by one?"

Moody growled spitting onto the floor again "I don't know what, sick things you've taught that boy, but he did something to me." He tried to explain, before spitting more blood "Dumbledore wants Harry returned to his family."

Harry stood up, his eyes glowing that strange blue shade "_**This is my family, and I'll burn down any house you force me into.**_" His voice traveled and it made everyone's blood run cold "_**So tempt me Mr. Moody.**_"

Sirius smirked a little at the pups resolve "Well then, as the Muggles say 'You brought a knife to a gun fight." He ran a hand through his hair, before casting a string of curses and hexes at his new enemy/ex-mentor.

Moody didn't have any strength left to block much of the assault and it sent him spiraling into the wall of a nearby home. When Sirius' shadow came over him to block the afternoon sun, the aged warrior closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Alistair." Sirius' soft voice echoed through his ears.

Sirius was largely like the aged man remembered when he trained him, the only large difference was the light flecks of stress grey throughout his hair and his sunken eyes. "Fucking kill me you traitor, Dumbledore won't stop with me. The Ministry will be on your tail soon enough."

"Moody, I'm not going to kill you." He whispered simply, kneeling near the aged and broken man "You need to look at everything again, we didn't steal Harry, we rescued him." He explained "Harry lived in a cupboard, a fucking cupboard Alistair."

The aged warrior didn't respond, he simply looked away his good eye down at the ground.

"Dumbledore was wrong about this, and Pettigrew is alive, and he is a Rat animagus, if you had any sense of respect for me before, help me. Look into this."

Moody didn't respond again, instead he looked the Black heir in the eye and spat blood into his face "Fuck off, I knew you didn't have the stomach."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"So what is wrong with her?" Harry carefully asked, he didn't know what they did to Moody but they left him bloody and bruised in the middle of the street before grabbing him and Sam.

Bella sighed as she ran a hand through her locks "I'm not sure how it happened but someone must have struck her….hard." She explained softly "Her right eye is completely shot…nothing I can do to help her…."

"It was her father." Harry frowned, it was the little things that she did or said. He could recall a time when her father had picked her up, she flinched at his touch and she was basically tossed into the truck he drove.

"I see, what was her last name again?" Bella asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Shand?" Harry spoke simply, a question in his gaze.

Bella patted the child on his head "Don't worry about it kiddo, Sam isn't going to be with those nasty Muggles anymore. Right Siri?" She turned to the brooding man, as they walked back towards their brooms he'd been strangely silent and smoking a cigarette.

Sirius didn't even look up from the ground "That's assuming they are Muggles, and not Druids." He muttered distastefully, fingering the cigarette lightly.

"Of course, wouldn't want to split her from her abusive parents now would we."

"Look we're already on the run, we've got nearly half of Britain looking for us and the other half is looking for the kid. We don't need any more heat."

"Right, because a little heat is going to add to our troubles."

"You have no idea, Dumbledore is looking for Harry, the Ministry is looking for us and if we take her, then the Muggle world of Britain after us." Sirius barked, his eyes glaring with annoyance. "We'll have nowhere else to go!"

Bella frowned, chewing the bottom of her red lip and casting her eyes down in thought. She couldn't just leave the poor girl, it would eat away what little consciousness she had left; it'd be a fate worse than death. The thought struck her though, during her time with the Dark Lord, she'd been there and she could remember a safe house.

"France, I have a place in France we can go to."

Sirius looked up, slightly bewildered "France?"

"We can use translation chains, enroll the two of them in Beauxbatons and we could get jobs." Bella started to ramble a little, a smile spreading across her face at the thought "We could be an actual family Siri."

Harry smiled a little as well "_They're powerful, reach out, take them, copy them!_" The voice echoed through his mind again. Though he was exhausted, and likely sure that if the power came back that he'd be passed out on the floor, he could still see the magic swirling inside of them. Sirius' core spinning like a tornado of purple and white, while Bellatrix was more like a monsoon of silver and black, he wasn't sure what the colors meant but he'd learn soon.

'Why would I do that to them? I did something to Moody, something I don't fully understand but I do…..feel things, know things….' His thoughts whispered back to the voice.

'_Just do it, it will safe you pain!'_ The voice echoed.

Harry shook his head, trying to get the thoughts from his mind "Can we go home now?"

"Of course, we'll pack what is needed and then we'll take off tonight. It will be a long trip, flying over the ocean is the easiest." Sirius began mumbling.

"We could use a portkey, I know a few places that have….ways of travel." Bella reminded him, a smile spreading across her lips. She was finally about to leave England, she hated this country.

'_You're special, different than any other, few remain.' _ The voice whispered '_Those that are Mangus, that is.'_

"What is a Magnus?" Harry asked out loud to his two guardians.

"What is a who?"

"Magnus."

"No idea." Sirius said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Bella pursed her lips "I've heard that before….." She mumbled to herself, a memory of her master appearing before her. She couldn't remember what was said, or what had happened; but it was clear. The Dark Lord had been looking for a Magnus.

Now, only to find out what it was. Or _IS_.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, as always I am back with a new and exciting chapter of my little story here. With the appearance of so many characters one must take steps into seeing the wide picture. I'd like to remind everyone that is reading and starting to have some doubts, this is not a Super Harry fic. A Magnus is very powerful yes, but they came become overwhelmed extremely easily though what they take in; Moody for example isn't probably very good.**_


End file.
